Beloved Darkness :Redux:
by JuXSu
Summary: A Reploid built within captivity, learns how harsh reality really can be. In the end, there are still good things to look forward to... -Discontinued, refer to Ultimate Redux-
1. Chapter 1

A/N;

 _Hey guys, so I will still continue Beloved Darkness, but I want to possibly redo it, now that I have a little more practice with writing and hopefully it'll be better than the old one. The only one was missing a lot of details and seemed just about too jumpy and random. I wanted to organize it a little more, and hopefully give more a feel to how close Axl and Ala actually are. :3  
_ I will still finish the old version, but I'll be taking a small while to do so, as now I am doing more than one story at once.

Enjoy~ :3

~*~

Page 1~

~Prologue~

With the recent attacks lately, our Facility has been locked up even tighter than before... These attacks weren't put on our own home, but rather... on others around it. Any place supposedly that was considered useful and worthwhile of information. The specifics the crooks were after, being DNA data, most of that data was being ripped right out of Reploids. These Reploids, hadn't done anything wrong, so what was going on was out of pure cold blood. Before this... group of vigilante's used to only attack Mavericks, after X's retirement information got out to the public, I suppose a few fools decided to try and step in... mind you, this group wasn't legalized, and was against the rules of the society me and my family inhabited.

I learned a lot from Doc's conversations, just because I'm connected with his computers, doesn't mean I can't hear. I could barely see through the blue stained glass I was behind...

"Are all of the entrances locked up?"

"Yes Professor, everything is locked away safely and tightly."

My Doctor, my creator, was Professor James Wellington. An elderly man in his late sixty's... He now needed support to just get in and out of bed. He created me, he created this place, the devices here, and all of the Reploids who lived here with me... my family...

"I need you to protect Ala, no matter how much it will cost... We cannot let this, 'Red Alert' Syndicate get their hands on her... I've already lost a few friends of mine in their attacks, but now it's becoming all too concerning." The Professor demanded. "She has as much DNA data as they'd want I'm sure... my greatest fear, is them killing her for it..."

The Droid in front of him nodded hastily. "I understand Sir, I promise we will keep Ms. Ala safe... how is she?" The Droid asked, Doc turning to me. "She's doing alright, I had to give her, her weekly check up, but she seems to be doing okay..."

My Professor, however loving to all the Reploids he created, took a strong fatherly love towards me. To him, I was his flesh and blood, his almost real daughter... sometimes, asking that I call him Father. He was elderly, so I guess him believing I was his flesh and blood was a natural thing for him, seeing as how his mind isn't as it used to be. I would just humor him... so long as my basic father was happy, I was happy...

The door of my Capsule opened, and my hand was taken by my Professors. "Come now, it's alright to walk around. You're doing alright Ala..." he smiled, his smiles though made me happy, for whatever reason gave me a sense of... unease. I pushed my feet to the floor, wobbling for a moment before I officially got back my footing, and began walking. "I'll... come see you for work tomorrow right?" I asked, he nodded. I turned my head back to a straight direction, as I walked out into the hallway. The Door shut behind me, and I sighed as I returned to my human form. Like pretending to be his daughter, I sadly pretended to like the armor he made me within. It's not very comfortable for me sadly, so I'm normally in human form... if I can be at any rate.

"So, how did the test go?" Thorn, a close friend to be ever since my birth, asked, a smile across her face. "They were fine, nothing was found... I knew it was just an error code." I replied, sighing. "I know he loves me and all, but he's so protective. I'm fine see?" I insisted, Thorn giving a small and short snicker. "Ah, but we all know how the Professor is. He cares too much to let you even have the sniffles." she replied. I rubbed a hand through my pitch black hair, sighing as I followed behind her. It was late at night by this point, I was exhausted... as much as you'd think I could sleep like most Reploids, I couldn't. I never liked Capsule's, and me being put in one to rest is the least fun thing I'd want to do. Claustrophobia, as one point came to mind, but really anywhere else that's small I have no problem with. Thorn walked me to my room, and I smiled and waved as my door closed with her behind it, and she went off to do what Thorn did at this hour...

Doc went through papers hastily, groaning. "God damned these greedy fools, they want nothing but money and Droids these days..." Doc grumbled, the Droid who was assisting him could only watch sadly as Doc struggled with his paperwork. He barely had any time to even use the restroom...

"Doctor? If you'd like I could help you." The Droid offered kindly, but the Doc gently denied. "I'll be alright.. Please, got rest, you've helped me enough." he insisted, the Droid nodding as he left the Doc to work alone in his Laboratory... Just a regular day, with the Doc distant from the others...

"Alia, how have the repairs been going?" X asked, though in retirement, this didn't mean he'd have to stop caring about the people of the city.

"It seems like their alright but... Red Alert just seems to have vanished, aside a few of the tragedy's that had been recent."

In short, after the few events that happened with this group, they simply... went under the radar. They weren't detected anywhere by that point, it was almost like they simply stopped attacking, and returned to normal somehow...

"It's awfully strange. I doubt a bunch of Mavericks would simply stop their wrongdoing." Zero implied, Signas glaring at the large screen as if it'd stare back. "It could just mean that their plotting something else... Alia, please, keep an eye on them. The last thing we need right now are more tragedy's." X insisted, I was always in question to myself even now... if X had the feeling something would go wrong-I know he's a good guy and doesn't want to hurt others or fight-why didn't he step up and help stop it...?

"Alright everyone, let's all just get some rest. If anything does happen we know what to do." Signas advised, and like that everyone headed to bed...

During this time... things were going on in the dark... Everyone believed it'd all be okay, even with the suspicions... but what was happening in the dark, was a lot more dangerous that anyone had hoped...

...

In the dark depths of their base, where Red Alert lurked, their leader sat with what he referred to, as a prized Conrad...

"Hey, cheer up buddy... everything will work out." The Elder stated, the boy he sat with however, didn't seem so pleased. His head sagged, as he looked down from the rooftop to the city street below, the ground cracked and cars toppled over... wasn't that much of a fun place to be around at night.

"You know what to do next right...?" The Elder asked, the boy's eyes widened, his green eyes seeming almost fearful... the last place to go after, was the one I hoped would never have been hurt the way it would be...

"B-but, she's there..." The boy responded, his hands clutching his knees tightly. "If you remember, she betrayed us... remember what I told you?"

"Yes but, what if she didn't mean it? What if she's still there... we can't do this, she's our friend remember?" The boy kept insisting... he never wanted for any of this to happen...

"Please Red, I want everything to go back to normal... what happened to us? What happened to Red Alert the way it used to be?!" the boy's words turned into a loud question, 'Red' looking to him with a look of disappointment.

"You know, I thought you'd grow to like this."

"How could anyone like this?! We're killing people Red! I can't take this anymore! And now we're going where she is, just because she didn't come back?! I know we're all hurt, I'm hurt to, but we can't kill a human..." the younger's look seemed almost like a tearful one, Red, chuckling. "You don't love this human do you? You know that's a taboo... look, she hurt us, and we all know better than to trust a human. Now then." Red got up, brushing himself off. "You know very well what to do... we attack in the next few weeks... work up your courage by then, I advise it..." Red said, as he made his way back into the building, leaving the boy to himself. His eyes looking downward, pain in them, almost teary... His fists balled up, as he later curled up to hold his knees in a tight embrace, the pain he felt being there, couldn't possibly compare to anything else...

He knew what would happen, and even now... I believe he couldn't have stopped it. But, in the end, blood was going to be splattered, and people were going to suffer, all because of greed...


	2. Society

Page 2~  
Society~

I once again had difficulty sleeping. I suffered from Night terrors, and terrible ones at that. It was almost like flashbacks of events that I had never been involved with, and even if I had, I had no memory of them to begin with, or memory as to whether or not I had even been there. Whatever the events were, I'll tell you what, they weren't exactly pleasant... but sometimes, these dreams seemed somewhat pleasing. Kept me calm, but in wonder...

Those ones that'd scared me, involved a lot of events in which I was falling... falling from a place too high to be able to survive. My body would feel frozen, as if I'd been tied up and just dropped... as for the pleasant ones; I always felt some form of Nostalgia and Affection towards them, a constant one, being that of a boy who'd peep around the corner at me... in a building I assumed, he seemed so innocent, and like the child he was, seemed to want to play the games I'd played with the other Reploids who sat around me. He never spoke, but his green eyes were always something that talked to me... Those were dreams I had wished I'd always have...

I sighed tiredly, reaching to a lamp to turn it on. Once the light lit the room up, I flopped back onto my back, to face the ceiling. "What's the matter...?" A tired voice asked me, I looked to a girl near my bed. She slept on the floor, her blonde hair a mess, and her grass green eyes giving the obvious tired appearance. "Oh... You're here... Lolli, I thought I told you that you didn't have to stay the night, I was okay." I insisted, Lolli propping herself up on her elbow. "You don't seem okay. You have another bad dream? Or was it about that boy again...?" her look of worry, twisted into a smirk.

"Shut up..." I sighed, burying my face into my pillow. My face felt hot, soon I'd calmed down. Why I was blushing, I never understood. The boy I would see, I couldn't remember well enough to explain him more other than his Emerald eyes, that could pierce the night if they wanted to...

"Growing lonely now huh? Want a guy in your life?"  
"I don't. Either way I wouldn't know anything about relationships like that..." It's true, I didn't, didn't even know a thing about them. Hugging was one thing, but I always felt like it was just a family thing... "And no, it wasn't about him... I was falling again." I responded.

"Again?" Lolli gave a tired sigh, throwing her head back to the pillow. "I'll never get what that's all about... Didn't you talk to Doc about it?" she asked. "No. If I do, he'll reprogram me if he can't find the problem... I'd rather be tired and drink coffee constantly then have an entire factory reset done..." I responded. If Doc couldn't find the bugs, it was quickly assumed that it was an internal error, and this resulted in being reset. It fixes the errors at times, as for if we can't be fixed, we'd be classified as Defective...

"I don't even think it's just the dreams now though, I've been feeling uneasy, up until last night I was fine but now I feel like something bad is about to happen..." I mumbled, my gut wasn't usually wrong. At times it was right. "Uneasy huh? Well, you know if anything happens we'll be here you know." she assured me. "We wont let anything happen to you."

I knew that... but even then, it wasn't enough to cure the unease I felt..

~~~~~

Within days, these dark plotters were getting ready... Each day, weapons being repaired and loaded, set aside for perfect execution of an invasion.

The younger and Red, sat together in a dark room, the younger standing behind the older's chair. Red's legs were propped up on his desk, and his chair lent backwards, as it supported his size and weight.

"Honestly Axl, it isn't so bad. There are plenty of other people out there, you'll find that one person some day." Red encouraged...

Axl... he wasn't so agreeable with the situation. "It IS bad Red, how many times have I said it?! She's only a sister to me, and this isn't even about what we're doing! This is wrong Red! We can't hurt people like this, why can't you remember that?!" He argued, a fist balled up and to his chest as he rebelled against his... "Father figure'.

"Look boy, you don't have much a choice." Red muttered, a sigh of irritation within his low toned voice, he, standing to face the child. To look him in the eyes, Axl backing up only a foot, to glare him in the eyes in his rebellious manner...

"You have to do what I say, I don't care if you whine or cry, you do as I say."  
"No, I, wont." Axl spat, Red gritted his teeth in a snarling manner, but sighing as he turned to look back to the screens, each screen hacked into camera's of my facility... my home. "I will not argue, no use getting in an argument." Red said, his smirk hidden from the boy's emerald eyes. Axl giving a startled look as two droids gripped his arms, treating him almost like a prisoner, and shoving him from the room. Occasional yelping and slamming, rushing across the halls as he struggled to get them off...

I guessed he wasn't only used...

~~~~~

I opened my eyes with a start, but no scream this time... just a silent, fearful opening of my eyes. I looked around for just a moment, before closing my eyes to breathe in heavily as cold sweat coated my forehead...

I felt a strong emotion of despair... it felt like someone needed help, this mixing into the already bad feeling I've been having for a while now. I tried to shrug it all off... because really most of the time these things never even happened to begin with. So what was the point to be worried over an invisible outcome...?

"Ala, are you alright?" A quiet, calm voice spoke to me, Thorn... sat at the end of my bed, right in front of my feet. "I'm fine, I'm fine..." I said, my voice growing quiet.. "Really..." I responded, lowly, but enough to hear.

"Your dream, what was it...?" she asked me, I quickly stopped myself from speaking, and threw myself up, quickly tossing my legs over the side with my sheets covering her shoulder, and right thigh. I didn't want to speak of it... why, was because no one would believe my theories, and it seemed to make my anxiety worse if I did. I was scared of a reboot...

"I don't remember." I quickly said, she kept a straight, calm voice with me. "You understand, that you can tell me anything right...? I wont tell a soul..." she said, I kept myself silent though, rubbing my shoulders. "I'm okay.. really." I responded, pulling myself up to get ready for the day...

I pushed my hair behind my ear, rubbing my joints... stiff as a board as usual. "Thorn, please... watch over the facility...?" I muttered, she looked at me with a confused look. "Of course... but why?" she asked. I had worry and fear in my vocals as I looked to her, my legs shaking...

"Please, just trust me and do this for me..."

~A/N~

I'm sorry for the lack of activity on here, I've been extremely busy, and this mixing with some issues I was dealing with really didn't help me all that much, but I hope you guys still enjoy this and I really am hoping to get to update and fix up this story more.


	3. Outsider

~Chapter 3~  
~Outsider~

Thorn was concerned about my recent behaviors, much more about what I had told her to do. It's not often for me to feel this way...

"Alright Ala, I'll watch over the area..." Thorn continued to try and calm me down, as I plopped down back onto the bed side. "Thank you." I responded, her lips arched in a manner of confusion. "Ala... what did you dream about this time?" she asked me, I shrugged. "I just... don't remember." I responded, as she looked back forward to observe my room. "I won't push you, but understand you can tell me things if you need to..." she assured, as she walked to my bedroom door. "Come on, we have work to do today." she said, as I got up quickly, returning to my armor to follow behind her.

I was walked by her to the Doc's laboratory, my creator's work place. I was usually the only Reploid there to work so not much activity was about. Only a few Reploids would walk in and out, but simply to deliver meals and other supplies the Professor needed. I looked at the old man sitting in his chair, he hummed as he put together pieces for Droids... He was in charge of everything, creating the Reploids, bringing them to wake in our world, sending them off to do work... this was his job, and his life's work... but just as the same, his greatest downfall...

We were generally a happy little family, those who stayed with the Doctor were pampered and protected, as if we were his own children... Biologically I mean. We technically 'were' his children, seeing as how he created us with his own bare hands...

"Ah, Ala... sweetheart, won't you come here to assist me?" he asked me, I walked over quickly to look at what he was putting together. It was an arm for a Droid.

"What did you need help with?" I asked, looking to the table. "I needed to know if you had the personality data I required for this droid here." he responded, gesturing to the arm laying on the table, it's hand wide open, lifeless. "W-well yes. But, it isn't exactly well developed." I responded rubbing the back of my head, rubbing the hair. "Oh, nonsense, I'm sure it's well prepared. This droid requires it. With you at work, nothing is never failed." He replied, resting a hand onto the top of mine.

I nodded, pulling a cord from the computer. "I'll try to send it all through, I just hope this droid wont end up defective..." I muttered, as of late Droids due to a mystery program error, began to malfunction. I plugged the cord into the side slot of my head, transferring data back to the computer. Doc looked to a closed Capsule.

"Your work is truly magical... You heard of the legendary Reploid X, correct? His model is simply amazing and truly complicated to understand. Even still. I admire his creators tactics..." Doc mumbled. "Megaman X you mean?" I asked, looking to him. "I've heard of that Reploid yes, but I never really have seen him. What does he look like?" I asked. "He is a bright blue droid, with the skin of an angel I'm told. A nice young man, I once met him on a work trip, quite the strict and protective one he is. So generous and kind..." Doc muttered, smiling at me. "Much like my precious Ala."

"I suppose, but we were all designed in his image weren't we?" I asked, he nodded. "The others, but you, yourself. You are special." he responded. "Am I? Professor, please, tell me what exactly I am... I always have these dreams... I'm so confused what are they?" I asked, Doc stood leaning on his cane. "Ah, you're just a special droid. No need to worry your head." He simple stated, walking to the capsule.

I just focused onto my work, keeping my mouth shut for the rest of my work period...

The next day, I began my daily duties. Organizing data plans, and transferring data. Thorn patted my should. "Ala, the Doc wants to introduce you to someone." she stated, I looked at her with the folders in my grasp. "Introduce... an outsider is here?" I asked, my eyes widened. Doc never let anyone in... unless it was important.

Thorn led me to his laboratory. "Doc never lets people in, w-why is someone here?" I asked nervously, as I rubbed my hands together nervously, my metal gloves grinding. "It's alright Ala, he's a good person, and is only here to be sure everything is alright." Thorn insisted, a smile on her face.

We were soon in front of the Professors lab, my knees shook nervously, for the Doctor to allow an outsider within these walls had to have been because of an emergency... or worse? Thorn opened the doors, and we walked inside... eyes greeting my own, and a gentle smile upon this mans face, as he closed his eyes, giving me a gentle, greeting expression.

"Hello there."

A/N

I'm sorry it's been so long.  
I practically vanished off the face of the planet for a while, I've been struggling lately with daily life and hopefully, this time, I can finally get back to work on this story and gladly give it a better ending, and a greater tell.


	4. Emerald Eyes

~Chapter 4~

~Emerald Eyes...~

"Hello There."

My eyes met light, grass green eyes. A Male Droid stood next to the professor, his armor a great light blue, with light gray panels on his chest plate, he had a red jewel upon the front of his helmet. His skin, a light tan color. He wore a gentle smile as he looked to me, however as kind as his eyes were, they showed fury within. I grew nervous, shy. I've never seen a droid with such skilled perfection. 'His creator had to have been a absolute genius. This droid is practically perfect...' I thought, as Thorn nudged me. "Go on, stop staring and go see him." she insisted.

"Ala, please come here." Doc said, as he motioned his hand for me to walk over. I nervously rubbed the back of my head, as I walked over slowly. Doc held his arm out. "This is Ala, one of my finest Droids. I apologize, she isn't exactly used to visitors. I can't exactly remember how long ago it was that we had such a visitor. It gets quite lonely here." Doc stated, X smiled towards my direction. "No need to apologize, I understand." he responded kindly.

He towered over my by a few inches, but up close he seemed more kind than intimidating.

"I'm sorry, we didn't really meet correctly did we?" he asked, a chuckle slipping through his smile as he held a hand out to me. "My name is X, it's nice to meet you Ala." he said, as I reached my hand out nervously to grip his, shaking it nervously. It was soft, and much more masculine than my own.

"It's nice to see a familiar face." he stated, looking at me. I gave a confused look, what did he mean? "So X, what made you want to come by?" Doc asked, X looking to him. "Well, because of the recent attacks from Red Alert, Commander Signas suggested we go on patrol and watch out for any suspicious activity. That and, I wanted to see how everything was here." he responded, putting a finger to the tip of his chin. Doc smiled. "That's very kind, I've recently been working on higher security, I'm sure everything will be fine..." Doc stated. 'Higher... security?" I thought nervously.

X opened a screen from his wrist panel. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Please call me in case of anything." he said, as he later took his leave, quickly leaving the facility for whatever call he needed to attend to...

"Doctor... that was, Maverick Hunter X?" I asked, Doc nodded. "Of course it was, didn't he tell you his name child?" Doctor chuckled as he walked over to a desk. "Silly girl." he said, as I watched him sit on his chair to continue his work.

"I'm.. just shocked that's all." I said, "It's not often, you allow outsiders here."

"Yes well, commander X is always welcome, he's supported my laboratory and had protected you all for years, so he is welcomed any time." Doc responded.

I wanted to ask questions about how Doc knew X so well, how X fitted into the picture, but I kept them to myself and took my leave with Thorn...

"So, what do you think of X?" Thorn asked, I shrugged. "I dunno. He's nice though." I responded. "Not everything on the outside is as bad as you think, Doc simply has difficultly understanding that... after a certain problem. Let's just say bad things happened." she stated, like usual I kept all questions to myself.

"mm... Red Alert... do you really thing they'll attack us? I keep having dreams, and something keeps telling me, that someones coming or something." I muttered, Thorn sighed. "Ala, I'm sure it's just paranoia, nothing is coming I'm sure." she responded. I sighed, trying to relax the nerves that have been bugging me for so long.

"Ala, I wanted to ask you something. Would you like to leave with us tonight?" She asked me, I looked up at her. "Leave? What do you mean leave?" I asked. "I mean, leave the facility. I wanted to show you how it's really like outside." she responded...

I took a moment, but excitedly nodded. I wanted to see the outside, but I felt scared, however I was certain with Thorn and the others around me, I'd feel safer.

Thorn knocked on my door, it was now past midnight. One o'clock, to one-thirty. Thorn had told me to stay up late so she could come get me, so it'd be easier to slip out without anyone stopping us. "Ala... are you ready?" she asked, silently calling out to me. I walked up to the door and opened it. "I'm ready." I responded...

"Ala... I want you to promise me something before we go." she began, I nodded. "I want you, to remain with your jacket on if you will be walking around in your human form." she stated. "Why though?" I asked, "Your barcode tattooed to your shoulder shows too much information, don't ask questions... you're precious Ala. We cannot risk it." Thorn stated, as she had told me, I no longer asked questions but nodded in agreement. "Alright. I'll hide it." I responded...

"Good."

Thorn began escorting me out, as I slipped on my jacket. My jacket only reached up to my upper stomach, it wasn't that chilly out, so I left it undone. I preferred revealing my stomach a bit, it was just how I liked how to dress, and it kept my cool. I had a scarf wrapped around my neck, to allow heat to stay around my neck.

Fortune and Lolli stood outside. "Are you guys ready~?" Lolli asked, I nodded and Thorn shrugged. "Always ready, just waiting to know if you are." Thorn stated, Fortune nodded. "Of course."

We began our way, my hands remaining in the pockets of my cargo pants, light snow fell... even when it was snowing I still felt no cold... Soon I began seeing city lights, my breath appearing in the front of my nose and mouth as I breathed.

I looked up, seeing cars fly above, city lights of blue, red, yellow, green and some purple filled the sky, high until the sky scrappers separated the clouds above. The lights mixed into the almost golden city, and snow only added to the beauty I continued to see...

I gripped my scarf tightly, as they led me to a... large square... it's bottom was filled with ice and people glided across it, children playing with one another, while some people simply stood outside and watched, families had fun with one another... it was like our home...

"This is an Ice rink. You've read about them right? From the books I'd bring you?" Fortune asked, I nodded. "I know a little about them..." I responded, I was too distracted by the reflections in the smooth ice, though slightly scratched up, one could see their reflections perfectly...

"Wanna try?" Lolli asked, as she held skates to me. "Try what?" I asked, "Skating silly." Lolli responded cheerfully. "I-I guess I could try..." I said as I took them from her.

"Good, I made sure to get them the same size as your boot size."

"I'm aware." I smiled, as I slipped them on after taking off my boots and putting the skates on. I got up, however struggling for the first half of the time, eventually got the hang of not only walking in them, but skating as well...

My ankles started hurting and soon I walked over to the outside of the rink, sitting on the wooded, slightly wet benches that surrounded it. I changed from my skates to my boots. I mainly now just wanted to watch Thorn and Lolli on the ice.

"Romantic spot huh?" Fortune asked, giggling.

"I don't understand Romance you know... who would want to be stuck with somebody forever anyway? Really... isn't love just another form of friendship?" I asked, the idea of Romance slightly bothered me... but, it didn't anger me... it more, made me feel empty inside...

"It's not a form of friendship Ala, being in love is a feeling in which you experience when you meet that one person who can turn your whole world around... It isn't a friendship, it's a companionship. You meet a person who truly makes you happy, someone you never want to stop seeing, never want to stop missing, someone you just want to be by every second on every day, no matter what." Fortune said, smiling as she looked at the people around us. "So many young ones finding love these days... I'm jealous."

I smiled slightly, "Yeah..?" I mumbled, as her voice began to low... I began thinking about my dreams... emerald eyes came to mind... I just kept wondering what they meant, who's they were... Why I was so attracted to knowing about something so small...

I looked up, my head raising from my hand that laid on my chin... I got up from the bench, walking over to the wall and leaning on it. I saw somebody across the rink...

A boy, with emerald eyes much like the ones I'd seen... but at the same time they weren't. They looked sad... not flaming with fury. He looked human from afar... but simply seeing the panels that covered where his ears would have been, expressed that he was a Reploid... His hair, tied in a ponytail, was bright Auburn color, a scar across his face, and his skin a deep tan. He wore navy blue, a white shirt underneath the jacket, and wore a chain around his neck.

My chest tightened... He looked so sad, so lost. 'Is that.. no, no. I doubt it. Those can't be those eyes." I thought, rubbing my head, my eyes closed. When I opened them again... he was gone. I felt my chest loosen, but fill with emptiness... my face had turned to a disappointed look...

"Ala, is something wrong? You look a little cold." Fortune said, I nodded. "I'm a little cold... it's getting late. Can we go back now?" I asked. I was never so eager to go back to bed...

"Alright we can head back." she smiled. "Thorn! Lolli! We should head back."

'Why did I feel like that..? Why do I still feel this way?' I thought angrily... I followed behind my family, keeping behind them, I wanted to avoid them but of course couldn't do much of that...

I let go of my scarf, and when I had a gust of wind threw it off from around my neck, causing me to shiver... I looked back, and began to follow after it, people looking to me and looking away to continue on their way. It had finally stopped, but wrapped around someones leg. I looked at it nervously, watching as the person bent forward to grip it up. "I-I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean for it to hit you..." I was about to panic...

But, soon my feeling of cold had vanished as every nerve in my body began to flare into heat... I met emerald eyes with my own... He formed a smile. "It's alright, don't worry. It didn't hurt or anything." he said, one hand in his pocket. "Looks like you lost it huh? Well better keep it on or you'll get sick..." he said, he looked me over as he walked up to me, I felt a chill run up my spine as he wrapped it back around my neck.

"There, all better now." he said, looking me in the eyes, observing me...?

"T-T-Thank you. B-but, I really have to go..." I said, as I looked behind me. He let out a small chuckle. "Well go on then. I guess I'll see you around right?" He asked, He was so nice and calm... but those eyes were still so... sad.

"O-o-oh... maybe... I-I mean if you'd wa-want to..." I said nervously, covering my mouth later. He laughed. "Ah, you'll probably see me sooner or later, I wander." He stated.

"Ala!" Thorn called, the boy looking up, his eyes filling with fear as he was startled.

"Gotta go. Bye." he stated, as he jumped up, rushing up the side of a building, vanishing into the lights above me...

"Don't run off like that, we thought we lost you!" Lolli exclaimed, Fortune looking at me with the worried glance she had... "I'm sorry. I lost my scarf and went to find it..." I responded.

"It's alright. Now let's get back before dawn..." Fortune said, as I nodded and followed them...

He watched from above... the lights hiding him. He watched until I vanished myself...

The boy with the emerald eyes... dug his way into my mind...

A/N

Got the story up and running with better thinking and more planned out story ark. :3


	5. You saved me

~Chapter 5~  
~You saved me...~

I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep, Lolli had once again stayed the night in my room to keep me company, and she had already been fast asleep on the floor. Her sandy, blonde hair spread all around her, as she snored. I sighed as I sat up, holding my pillow in my lap, my jacket and scarf gently held together. I looked around, listening to my clock tick loudly with each second that passed...

"Can't sleep?" Lolli asked, one eye open and looking towards me. "Sorry... woke you?" I asked, "Nah, I just woke up when I heard you flop up, but I was starting to doze awake anyway." she responded, smiling. "Mm..."

"What's the matter kid?" She asked, as she got up and flopped onto the bed next to me. "Nothing that bad really... just talked to somebody..." I responded, she looked at me with slightly wide eyes. "Talked to someone... Outside?!" she exclaimed as I covered her mouth, her mumbling something as I had. "Don't be so loud, I can't have everyone find out that I had met somebody outside..." I said...

You might be wondering why it's important I don't talk to anyone outside...  
People as of late have been extremely back stabbing and considered dangerous to the doc; mostly I'm put in danger if I expose myself too much. I wear a jacket outside if I go anywhere, to hide my bar code... it scans who I am and what my model's purpose is for. Reploid Production can be both a good and bad thing, depending on who's running what.

"Ala you know that's dangerous..." Lolli said. "When did this happen?" she asked.

"When my scarf fell off... it flew off and wrapped around someones leg and, he gave it back to me..." I explained. "A guy?" she asked, smiling. "Aw, sparks flew huh?" she teased. "First you say it's dangerous and now it's not? Lolli it was a male droid... they can be dangerous... he was bigger than me, and looked stronger than me." I responded, sighing as my face turned a light pink...

"I'm only kidding. I understand they can be dangerous... but you know, he returned something to you, so I guess it wasn't so bad right? Wasn't he nice about it?" Lolli asked. I nodded. "Well yes, but when you all came to get me... he ran. Like he hopped up into the city lights to avoid getting caught talking to me. It was weird..." I stated. "That is pretty weird... I wonder why he ran off like that." She responded...

"He... seemed like he was hiding something... like he ran to avoid getting caught or something like that." I said, thinking to myself.

"Mm... well, we'll worry about it later, not like he can do any damage really. If he ever hurt you, we'd kick his butt!" she exclaimed, giggling as she plopped back onto the sleeping bag on the floor, she later climbed back inside. I nodded.. "Try to sleep Ala, we need to rest for tomorrow, got a lot of work to do." She smiled as she laid back, shutting down for tonight...

~~~~

"You had her right in front of you!"  
"I know I did... but Red I couldn't..."

Red snarled at Axl. "You had the girl right in front of you, she was defenseless, open for the taking and you didn't grab her!" Red yelled, throwing his hand at the boy, a bone chilling slam being heard as he hit the floor. "You're too soft Axl. Why don't you understand this by now? She's the gateway to us getting stronger. She has access to everything!" Red sighed, as Axl held his stomach, human form made any Reploid vulnerable to any attack, no matter how small it seemed. He was just like a human, weak and tender... soft and mushy.

He coughed violently, climbing to his knees. "I know she does... but we can't hurt her... she didn't mean any harm why drag her into this?!" he exclaimed, tears threatening his eyes. "Axl... poor child, I thought I made the situation and reason clear enough to you, we get the girl, we grow stronger, and we'd finally take out every Maverick in this blasted city, and finally be rid of those Maverick Hunters!" Red yelled, looking at Axl with a glare, staring him down to where he felt small.

"Get out of my sight boy, come back when you're willing to do as I say. Also... Be ready for tomorrow, we strike at Midnight..." he explained, Axl's face going pale...

"No. Red please, there has to be another way... please..." Axl whined.  
"I said, leave!" Red yelled, scaring Axl to where he stood up, and rushed from the room, forming back to his Reploid form. He wasn't brave... he couldn't do it... he couldn't stop Red...

~~~

I woke up exhausted the next day, bags under my eyes; dark and of course all but not noticeable, as if my multi-colored eyes weren't bad enough. Now I had this. I sighed as I slammed my forehead onto the lunch table, Lolli, Thorn and Fortune all sat around me, eating their morning meals before attending regular, daily duties. "Ala, did you sleep at all last night like I said?" Lolli asked, in a scolding form. "Yes, but I fell asleep late... I had another one of those night terrors..." I complained, sighed as I laid my head on my cheek, my forehead now red from the impact.

"What was it this time?" Thorn asked, as she drank Orange juice after swallowing eggs. "About those eyes again, the ones about to gun me down..." I responded, "Again?" Fortune asked.

"Maybe her dreams do mean something? You know. Like maybe she's predicting the future or something." Lolli said. Smiling as she ate a spoon fully of cereal. "I doubt I'm psychic Lolli." I said grumpy..

"Aw, don't say that you could be." Lolli giggled.

I groaned as I sat back up. "Ala you should eat, if you didn't sleep well, you'll need energy from at least an E-tank or breakfast." Thorn suggested, as she pushed a bowl of rice in front of me. "Here, eat this. I'm full and I'll be fine till lunch." She insisted, I sighed as I picked up her fork. "Alright..." I mumbled, they later all left, leaving me to eat in peace. That boy, still on my mind, and will probably distract me for the rest of the day...

~~~~

It was already night, and like usual I couldn't sleep... I sat next to my window, watching the cars below travel through the streets, the occasional Cop cars running after speeding drivers, with their sirens going off. I sighed, walking back over to my bed to lay down, drifting to sleep...

/"You... don't... let... your... guard down... please... they're coming... they're coming..."/

I shot my eyes open quickly, swinging my head around to face my room, breathing heavy...

"What the hell was that?" I asked, my voice shaking violently as I held my chest. A voice... that boys voice. "N... no... it was just a dream... right? Its not possible... he's not here..." I mumbled repeatedly to myself, rubbing my head as sweat rushed down my face.

I felt tears threaten my eyes.

This was the first time I heard a voice, it was so vivid, it was almost as if he were right behind me, telling me to be careful... He was scared, worried about me... it was so... sad, that it startled me...

I got up hastily, walking towards my bathroom, opening the door nervously as I walked inside. I stood in front of the bathroom sink, where I began rinsing my face with water, wiping my face with a towel afterwards. "Come on man, I can't live my whole life like this..." I mumbled.

I stood in front of the mirror for a small while before choosing to leave my room, rushing back to bed in hopes to at least try and sleep...

My eyes closed gently, but I'm still not sure if I had fallen asleep or had just been dazing...  
My peacefulness only lasted a small period, as my eyes had shot open from alarms setting off. I looked around, my head swinging from side to side as I quickly sprung up, getting dressed as fast as I could.

I rushed out of my room, the alarm getting louder as I entered the halls. I could hear guns going off, or what I assumed were a form of gun... People were dying, within OUR walls, the ones that Doctor promised would protect us...

When I saw Droids come towards my general direction, I began running, and no sooner, they began to chase after me. I didn't know where I was going, I only ran, I didn't care where I'd end up by this point, all I knew was that I HAD to get away from these people. They were bad... they were terrible. Each hall way got darker it felt, as adrenaline pumped in every part of me, my breathing faster than it's ever been...

I hid, and soon... I lost them. I regained my breath as I calmly breathed out, hearing them all walk away...

"Don't move."

My calm hiding spot, wasn't near safe anymore... I had the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of my head. 'That voice...' I thought, as I dared to turn to look at my attacker...

With my arms raised, I looked to the person who stood behind me... him.  
Emerald eyes filled with fury, but mixed with a feint line of sorrow and misery... He bit his lip, as he had been required to most likely shoot me down... his finger on the trigger, shaking as he struggled to pull it.

"I... I can't..." he mumbled, his mouth quivering. He didn't want to harm me... he had never wanted to...

He pulled the gun back, and lifted it up towards the ceiling... as if to please someone, and go through with orders, he fired the loaded pistol to the ceiling. The sound echoing through the halls. He later put the pistol away, looking me in the eyes. "Come on... we need to hide you..." he mumbled, sadness filling his eyes as he reached for my hand, where I had quickly denied him.

"Who are you..?! I can't go with you, I don't even know who you are..!" I exclaimed, his eyes widening.. "You don't... remember me...?" he asked, but it just made me more confused.

I attempted running, turning but failed as he had grabbed my hand, a tight grasp upon it. "Let me go!" I yelled, he giving a nervous look... I wasn't sure what had happened exactly the next moment, but I had felt something solid hit the back of my head. It rendered me weak, half unconscious... I couldn't move nor speak, but I was fully able see slightly of what was going on, however foggy...

I felt my body lift in the air, my head leaning on a brass shoulder.

"Please, understand I didn't want any of this to happen..." he insisted, as he rushed off with me, I can't remember exactly where however, but soon I was placed down... somewhere soft and highly hidden...

"Just... stay here okay...? I promise, they wont hurt you... I wont let them." He said, as he eventually disappeared from my blurred vision, leaving me wherever Light knows...

I closed my eyes to where my system shut down on me, I was pushed into sleep mode... I heard all of the noises.. the deaths, the shots, the screams of agony as Droids went down. It was a blood bath, but as I had gone to sleep... I had realized...

He saved me...

~~~~

"You let her escape again?!" Red yelled at the boy. "I couldn't catch her! I promise, I had shot her but she still got away! I couldn't hit anywhere vital, what use would she be if she were dead?!" Axl yelled back, Red sighing. "I suppose you're right... I'll have to have anteator crack the codes then..." he muttered, Axl looking down slightly.

"Come on... we've got everything we need.. Lets head back." Red insisted.. and in a moment, the whole place was empty. The only thing there, lye the dead corpses of Reploids... it's saddening to realize that in mere moments, everything can be lost...

~~

"Ala! Ala!" Thorn yelled my name... they had found me outside, in the foliage that was behind the facility... she had picked me up as I started to come to, looking up at her. "Come on! We need a doctor, now!" she yelled, a few droids that had survived, had all come out of hiding as soon as Red Alert was gone...

I was drifting between consciousness, and as far as I knew, I was taken to a medical Facility...

I just knew I'd be greeted with how cruel outside really is...

~~~  
A/N

Haha~! Got chapter 5 up and running, and thankfully now this story seems like it's got the better start, the one is had originally deserved the first time. ^^;  
I really hope you guys like this one much better, I wont be continuing the old one so I do hope you all will enjoy this one much better than the first. :3


	6. Casualties

~Chapter 6~  
~Casualties...~

I knew when I came to I'd be greeted with horrifying sites, as if nearly being killed by gun point wasn't enough...  
I knew I'd witness death... I would witness droids who had forcefully had their lives stripped from them. I would see terrified faces, broken hearts, tears of misery and despair... I would see it all first hand.

I opened my eyes half way, Thorn and a Nurse stood over me.

"What was the injury?" Thorn asked.  
"Nothing too serious, she was knocked out by a hit to the back of her head; it looks like it was the barrel of a gun that had injured her... thankfully, it seems whoever did it, had skill and knew not to hit any vital areas that would cause severe damage." The nurse explained, as he moved my hair aside to further look at the area of the injury. I had a large bruise that had tainted my skin...

"She'll be regaining consciousness soon, it wont last too long."

"Very well... How is the Professor?" Thorn asked.  
"He's alright, but he isn't really in the best of mood... understandable really. Seeing as how a lot of equipment had been stolen."  
"What exactly was taken?"  
"Monitors, premature droids, Data files... anything involving a lot of Reploid DNA data, I don't exactly understand why though..."

'Why would they need all that...?' I wondered, all of that stuff was used to MAKE reploids... premature reploids would probably have data installed, but they weren't ready for anything. Combat reasons? I doubted it...

"The doctor must be distraught..." Thorn mumbled. "All of his life's work ripped from underneath him."  
"That's true, but I feel knowing Ala is alright, things will easily smooth over... Maverick Hunters are coming here soon to, to take care of us until things recover."

"That's true..." Thorn mumbled...

'Maverick hunters..?! But wont they do the same thing?! They're the military aren't they?!" I was mentally screaming, we had already been attacked-after Doc promised we wouldn't be-and now more outsiders are coming to?

"Ala, I know you're awake..." Thorn mumbled, as my eyes looked up to her after opening. "Tell us what happened..." She insisted as I sat up, holding the part of my head that had taken the blow. "I... can't remember right..." I responded. I was lying, I could remember... but he had SAVED me. If I told Thorn he was the one who hurt me, if he saved me or not, she'd find and kill him.

"Alright... I wont push you. But please, tell me what happened if you can remember..." Thorn stated.

I had no nerve to ask what had happened, simply fear.

"Where is the Professor? I need to see the Professor and the others!" I exclaimed. "Alright Ala, I'll take you to them, understand that the Doc isn't doing so well..."

"He got hurt?!" I asked, in a panic.

"In a sense, but he is alright, he was not physically harmed... but I'm afraid he has suffered some mental abuse due to all of this, so I'm told..." Thorn responded, sighing. "As if everything before now wasn't bad enough.."

Before any of this, Doc was pressured and over worked, and probably still was. Due to the Maverick Virus going around, Maverick hunters had to put thousands of Droids each day out of commission due to the virus and the danger they proved to humans and civilization. As a result, Doc had to build Reploids quickly as to fill in the slots of Droids that had been decommissioned; and there were A LOT of them that he had to make...

He wasn't the only one I'm sure, other scientists had to hurry up with production, just our facility was highly known around the city for it's tight locks and highly developed technology... it wasn't only the development part, he had to file constant paperwork, and considering he was an old man by this point, he was already beginning to go senile... His mental state, wasn't what it used to be...

"Great... as if he wasn't already stressed out." I mumbled as I got up, wobbling slightly as I regained my balance. "Come on Ala, I'll take you to him... I don't want you to see, follow me." Thorn insisted, and like she said, I followed her.

We took halls that hadn't been dug through, for these were only back ways and had nothing special for Red Alert to want. Thorn escorted me to Doc's lab, and I stood closely to her...

"Doctor..."

I mumbled, as we finally stood in front of the set of door that had been ripped apart. He sat on his knees, sobbing. The Laboratory, all of his work, was stolen and destroyed. Reploids that lay in the pods, were missing, wires were ripped open and still sparking. Computers, were broken, and some missing. Tubes of DNA, also missing. Discs, with everything on them, was as well, missing...

Everything was taken... everything, was barely usable anymore.

"Doctor." I called again, he turned to look at me, his glasses fogged slightly. He put his cane up to where its rubber bottom could stick to the floor, helping me stand up again. "Ala..." he responded, walking towards me as fast as he could, as fast as his old legs could walk...

Soon, he was in front of me. His old, cracking arms wrapped around me tight, as he sobbed into my shoulder. "Oh Ala.. I thought they had gotten to you.. my precious girl.." he mumbled, I will be honest, I had felt chills rush up my bionic spine...

"I'm here Doctor, it's alright..." I muttered, trying to keep my fear of the future hidden, as I hugged him back to calm his mind...

Something about this... 'new' Doctor, was disturbing me. I only say new... because now, after all of this, he feels and seems different...

Something... wasn't right.

~~~~

Like the Nurse had told Thorn, the Maverick Hunters didn't hesitate to arrive, most surrounded the area, looking over everything that had happen. They asked questions, asked about the amount of deaths...

All of the questions, seeming so heartless and so insensitive they stung. Thorn was with a few of the hunters, explaining what she had seen, and I was left to sit outside, fear of course leaking into every core of my body. "Ala..."

A gentle, male voice called me. I looked up, to fine grass green eyes looking down upon me. It was X. And beside him, stood a crimson droid, with fire filled blue eyes. His hair, reaching to his feet in a tight, golden ponytail.

"X..? What are you doing here...?" I asked nervously, looking to X then the droid who stood next to him. "We heard about everything that had happened. We came to see if everything was alright..." X said sadly, as he sat next to me. I suppose he noticed my nerves riling as I looked from him to the Crimson hunter.

"Ala, don't worry." X smiled, as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "This is Zero, don't worry, he wont bite." he chuckled. Zero looking at me, his blue eyes were cold like ice, as he reached a hand towards me. In a deep, smooth voice he responded. "Nice to meet you."

Unlike X's... his hand was much more rough...

"Ala, we need you to come with us." X said, noticing as I had curled up further. "Don't worry, we just need you to see Commander Signas so he can talk to you." X insisted, as he patted my shoulder. It was strange. With X and Zero, it felt safer and... I was able to calm down more than I could with the Professor.

I nodded nervously, as they got me to stand up, and I followed closely behind the two. "W-what does... 'Signas' need from me? Data..?" I asked. Data collection and downloading was my soul purpose, I never really had any other reason for someone to need something from me.

"Kind of. But, more like he needs to know what happened." Zero responded, assuring me with a look that everything was alright, and that it would be over quickly.

I nodded...

~~~

I had walked towards a tall droid, he was colored a dark black or navy blue. His armor, was as a military uniform would look like. He had to have stood about 8 feet tall, much taller than X and Zero, especially me.

"Commander, we brought her for you." X said, giving a salute. "Thank you X. Zero." Signas responded, in a deep low voice.

X looked to me. "Don't worry Ala, as soon as you're finished here, I'll come back to escort you." X assured, I nodded nervously as both X and Zero ran off to complete other tasks.

"Ala was it? Please... come with me." Signas stated as he began to walk.

"U-uh..." I mumbled as I did as I was told, following behind the large droid. He walked me towards a tent that had been set up for interrogation. Most likely, they'd ask about that boy... and that group. Once inside, I was instructed to sit down.

"So. I heard about your predicament, being found in the back of the facility among the foliage correct?" he had asked me, walking towards a coffee pot, pouring two cups, steam coming off of the black coffee.

"Y-...yes." I responded, he soon walked over to me, sitting a cup in front of me on the table I sat in front of.

"Tell me. Did you, happen to see any faces? Did you have any interaction?" he asked, looking at me with stern light, foggy blue eyes. "I... kind of did..." I mumbled, he rose a brow. "Is that so? Please, tell me what happened."

"Please.. may I ask a favor..?" I asked, he nodded. "Of course."

"Can you... please not hurt the boy who saved me?" I asked, his lips tightened. "Saved you?"

"Doctor told me, that most likely if we were ever attacked I'd be the one they were after. My model, is able to make DNA data, and transfer it. I make all of the data required for a Reploid to function..."

"What does this have to do with the boy?"

"Well... I think he was meant to catch me... he had bright green eyes... and a scar... please though. Don't hurt him. He hid me, spared me. He looked so sad. Please, I'm begging you... don't hurt him. He didn't want to hurt anyone, I'm sure of it." I responded, biting my lip.

"We can't exactly promise such actions. But, I will see to it that this 'boy', be captured and as well, kept safe. I will try. But you must understand, if he resists in any shape or form, my hunters will be instructed to end his life..." Signas mumbled...

End his life... Fear filled me by those words, and tears threatened my eyes. "Please.. he isn't Maverick. He can't be. The maverick virus causes a Reploid to go crazy doesn't it?!" I yelled, Signas waving his hand for me to calm down. "Yes. I does. But, this boy, is most likely a criminal, from what I assume happened based on what I've been told he had assaulted you. Injured you. This is still a form of assault upon another being, therefore he can in fact be charged."

He proved a point... that boy could easily be arrested for assault... but he had done it, to save me... he refused to pull the trigger...

"I was being chased... and then I hid away from those bad Droids... when I did, he was waiting there for me..." I mumbled, Signas writing everything down, with the occasional sip from his coffee. "He told me, he couldn't do it... that he couldn't hurt me... and so, when I tried to run, I felt something hard hit me; and then, I fainted. When I woke up, Thorn was over me, shaking me, trying to wake me up. She soon, picked me up... and from there I don't remember, aside waking up in the infirmary..." I explained.

"I see... it's shocking. That a member of Red Alert can have such a kind heart as to protect you like that..." Signas stated, a smile on his face. "That boy, must have been their weapon..."

"Weapon?"

"You see. They have a child there who is a master at a certain ability, that no one else can do..." Signas explained. "A different kind of Droid... that even I am curious about." he finished...

That boy... had a special ability...?

"So you don't what he is exactly?" I asked, each Droid had a particular purpose and definition. "Not yet." Signas responded. "Well, that's enough for questions. I appreciate you explaining the situation to me, Ms. Ala." he finished, as I stood up. "S-...sure." I mumbled, as I began to leave, walking back outside. X and Zero waited for me, and soon walked me back to Thorn...

I just kept hoping that they wouldn't hurt that boy. I knew he didn't want to hurt me, or anyone else just by looking at him.

 _Please... don't hurt him, don't let anything happen to him..._

 _A/N;_

 _I hope that the ending of this chapter wasn't as jumpy as it felt. It kinda seemed to unravel slightly as it ended but, nether the less it still came out alright I think. :3  
I hope you enjoy~ 3  
The next chapter will arrive shortly._


	7. A future harshly given

~Chapter 7~  
~A new future harshly given...~

Due to the destruction; we were all moved to another area. This only lasted for a few months, and we were later moved back to the facility, where we had once again been living. Even though it was harder for everyone to continue their lives, we still managed with time...

"No, no... nothing can replace it all." Doc whined, his hands delicately holding his head as he lent on them. "Doctor. Maybe you should rest?" I asked. I continued to watch him for a moment, merely being able to see his upper back...

"I musn't rest. There is too much to do. I must catch up with the others." Doc responded, as he continued to write...

Ever since we had gotten back, he had been working non-stop. Refusing to eat, sleep, or even go to the bathroom. He was so overwhelmed with falling behind in his work, that it was practically eating him alive. His mentality was falling apart... he now had difficulty remembering us, remembering he had to eat, even forgot how to sleep...

Everything was just tearing him apart.

"Doctor please, you need to rest." I insisted, Doc sat up to look at me. "I will... but Ala, first I need you to do me a favor..." he said, I of course nodded to my Professors demands. He got up with his cane, walking over to a shelf, reaching up to a box, pulling it down. "I have something I want you to transfer.." he said.

It was weird. It gave me a weird feeling, a feeling of unease... He walked over with the box, sitting it on his desk, patting it. "Come here please... I took the liberty of making your task easier." he said, as he looked to me. A smile across his face, but something about it, made it all too frightening...

I walked over, looking into the box. There were discs inside, plans and data for Droids within. "I decided to make a few plans of my own... perhaps it'll give you a break. You've suffered most of all I'm sure..." he mumbled.

"You.. you did all the work for me?" I asked, as I looked at him. "Of course, you need a break. It's... all quite simple, you simply give these to the director droids. They'll do the rest. All you did was give me the programs needed to make them. Now go on, they need these more than me." he responded, as he walked back to his chair to sit.

I placed my hands onto the sides of the box, making sure I was careful not to drop them...

~~~

I walked into the creation room, the science lab...  
A droid, stood at attention when the doors spread wide open to let me through. He smiled, relaxing realizing it was me...

"Oh! Ala. Nice to see you. What's that?" he asked me, as I walked up to him, handing the box to him. "It's... a box of droid cards I think..." I mumbled. "Huh? But, normally the data is transferred. This is new." he responded.

He took the box, walking over to a capsule... I followed closely, looking at the droid that was laid out. It was big, menacing, almost terrifying.

I felt a piercing wave of fear and unease hit me, wiping cold sweat off of my forehead from under my bangs. My gut sank...

"Sir, don't you find that droid a little off-putting?" I asked nervously, nibbling on my thumb nail, as I wrapped my one arm around my upper body. "The droid? A little yeah, but the Doc has a positive reading for choosing this design. He said after that attack, he wants to make sure nothing like that happens again." he responded, I nodded nervously, that response calmed me a little. Though, I knew at the back of my mind that nothing was okay...

~~~

Axl packed a bag. His gun being held in his grasp tightly...  
He looked around his former dorm room contently, sighing lowly as he got up from his bed side. "I can't lose her again, I just found her..." he mumbled, as he looked out the window at the glare filled moonlight. "I'm sorry Red, I'll become a Hunter... on my own. I can't focus on my goals with you choosing them for me..." he muttered quietly, his helmet forming around his head, hiding his long, auburn hair. His chest plate forming over the backpack he wore on his back.

He walked towards his room door, glancing over the room once more before pressing the green button on the side of the wall. "I'll miss you Red... but, I have someone who's important I have to find... You'll understand..." he murmured, running out of his room and down the halls.

And that's... when our fates began to collide, and I'd finally meet those glaring, saddened, emeralds that had stalked me from afar...

~*~

Wooh, finally another update. 3

Recently got a job for a summer program and sadly that's been keeping me busy, finally happy to sit down and write again. 3


	8. There's still hope

A/N:

I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter, I wanted to make it longer so it was more enjoyable. I hope you all like it after the long wait~! 3

~Chapter 8~

~There's always hope...~

I still regret going to sleep that night, I still have nightmares of it all. Nothing can erase what had happened so long ago...

It's hard to explain, but time never healed me.. it was never truly able to. It was a few nights later... I sat at one of the lunch tables, it was well passed Noon, stars already lit outside and I could see the city lights from the window. It was peaceful, but the more I stayed in the quiet atmosphere, the more scared I'd become.

"Ala, you know it's passed your bedtime. Why are you still awake, not to mention far from your room." Thorn stated, as she walked over to me, in her strong human form, wearing a night gown. Her eyes pierced me, looking disappointed in me for being up late...

"Thorn, I'm really not in the mood. Please don't scold me, not now." I responded, as she sat next to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. The only thing that really lit the room, was the moonlight that leaked through the windows. The light was almost like a dim amount of hope...

"What's wrong? Why so upset?" she asked, I tensed up as I looked at her. "Thorn, you once told me you can sometimes sense when something is wrong right?" I asked, she nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with what's wrong?" she responded. I shook, as I looked her dead in the eyes, with the most serious look I could manage.

"Those Droids. I think we're all going to die tonight.."

... Silence.

"What?" she asked, seeming to try and play it off as if I were joking. "Ala, that is ridiculous. Those Droids are designed to protect us from any new invasions." she said sternly, almost seeming angered by me.

"Thorn! Please listen to me! All day, ever since I saw those unfinished Droids, something kept nagging at me, in the back of my mind something has been warning me..." I began to lower my voice as she looked at me, agitated by my high voice...

"Please, you have to listen, get Fortune and Lolli, awaken Angeldust! I can fix him and he can be safe with us! We can get to the hunters... we can escape what's going to happen, I know something bad is coming Thorn, please!" I exclaimed, tears threatening my eyes...

"Ala, you know that the Doc prohibits Angeldust and the others from being awoken..." she sighed, "Look, if they scare you that much, you can spend the night in my room." she finished. My brows squinted together, I was getting more and more upset. "Thorn, please... this isn't about me being scared they'll hurt me... I'm scared they'll hurt all of you..." I went quiet, tears flooding from my eyes...

Thorn gripped my hand tightly, much like a Mother...

"Ala, no matter what happens, I will always be there. I love you, everyone loves you too much to let anything happen to you... Please, trust me, I am here to protect you. I will not let anything happen to you, no matter what. I assure you that nothing will happen, and we'll all wake up tomorrow morning for breakfast..." she said calmly.

I just nodded, I knew she wasn't going to listen...

She took me out to the hall, walking me back to her room. "Come on now, you can sleep in my bed. My Capsule is right next to you..."

"But Thorn, you need to rest, I could just sleep on the floor." I insisted, she shook her head. "No, it's alright." she responded, smiling. "I don't mind..."

She tucked me in tight, and soon I was slightly relaxed. Even so, even Thorn's motherly attention didn't stop my fear...

"So, Ala's been telling me some interesting things..." Thorn sighed.

She was speaking over a panel, to Fortune and Lolli...

/i"What do you mean, "things'?"i/

/i"Haven't we learned by now that Al's always coming up with weird things...? Come on Thorn I'm sleepy!i/

I heard Fortune and Lolli speaking with her, each seeming exhausted...

"Lolli, please... this is important." Thorn stated.

/i"So what's she been saying?"i/

"Al thinks we're going to be attacked again. She swear those new Droids are gonna rebels and hurt us somehow..." Thorn sighed, "So I suppose be alert, for her."

/i"I don't blame her for being worried though, we did suffer an attack not that long ago, and those new droids are pretty creepy.i/ Lolli gave a huff.

"Well look, let's just all be alert for tonight, for her. She's really jumpy about it. So scared the poor thing even stood up to me..." Thorn mumbled.

They took a vote, and they all later decided to be alert, and simply because I was worried...

I smiled to myself, eyes closed. Later, regretfully... I fell asleep, knowing I was scared for a reason, and not just being paranoid...

It was sound loud... so agonizingly loud. So loud that it awoke the entire city...

Explosions, everywhere throughout the building, people screamed and struggled to get away from whatever was chasing them. You could hear metal slicing across metal, splitting things apart...

"Ala, stay here." Thorn gave me a serious look, just as I had thrown myself up. I got up quickly as she began to walk towards the door, and I ran over to grip her arm. "Thorn no!" I yelled, "They'll kill you!" I cried...

"Ala, please. Hide. Everything will be okay... they'll come for you before anyone else. Please run." she responded, "How do you know that huh?!" I yelled, "I'm sorry, but I have to go Ala! There's no time!" She yelled back, making me give a nervous look...

She shoved me aside, and ran out the door, and like she instructed I ran...

I reformed back to my armor, running as fast as I hoped I could... Something ran straight behind me, one of those droids...

My eyes widened. "No! Stay away!" I yelled, as it tried to reach for me, it's hand much bigger than my own body mass. I felt my wings burst from my back, and I flew faster than I ever had before... getting away hadn't stopped my fear and sorrow however, I watched many of my family die and suffer...

I managed to get outside, but, didn't make it out clean... I felt a strong, bolt of energy, strike me in the leg and in my back; hitting mostly my left wing, but damaging my armor nonetheless...

I kept flying, looking back at my home, burning.. even the rain that was pouring down wasn't soothing the flames... People's screams eventually died down, I watched vehicles rush to the scene, flooding out with Maverick Hunters attempting to tame the beasts, so called Reploids... they were born maverick...

I could barely move my leg, and I eventually made it over the city streets, holding my forearm as I felt a light ache appear in it, the altitude was beginning to get to me...

My vision became foggy, I started getting dizzy, and my wings faded away into pixels that vanished into the dark raining sky.. I fell, fell straight for the muddy, trash covered ground below...

I opened my eyes for a moment, looking down to see a blue shadow rush up to me, white gloves grabbed onto me, later darting me towards a nearby cement wall, gripping tight as we slid safely down to the floor. Once down, strong arms picked me up, holding my head close to a chest plate, that gave me a familiar feeling...

"Zero... look..." A voice came from the one who held me, as I foggly looked up to see bright, kind green eyes. It was X... X saved me...

"Oh great, now we have more problems." Zero sighed, looking at me. "She's hurt." he stated. "I know, it looks like she got sucked into the problems." X responded, sighing sadly. "And here he said he'd never let anything happen to her."

"Lets get her back to base, we have no time for this. At this rate she'll die..." Zero muttered, as he turned to look at a group of hunters. "We've got wounded! We'll be right back, she needs immediate care!" Zero yelled, hunters nodding in acknowledgement. "Come on." Zero insisted, as he rushed ahead, X following...

I then, closed my eyes...

I woke up to find myself in a room... It had a calm atmosphere, it was so quiet... I had actually felt safe...

"I see you're awake. I don't suggest moving if you want to heal."

A large droid looked down at me from a panel, he had to have been over seven feet tall. A medical droid... "X will be glad to hear though that you're awake." he stated, I slowly sat up despite his advice, where he sighed. "Young ones never listen." he said.

I had a patient's gown on, my clothing sat near me. It was embarrassing, I barely looked ready to be approached by anyone, nonetheless that perfectly made droid; X. My hair was tangled, the ends split, and my face looked beat up, a bruise with a thick bandage over it... where did it come from? I placed my finger tips over it...

"What... happened..?" I mumbled, it was still so blank for me to remember...

"X explained he saved you after a bad situation, then brought you here for immediate care. He should be back soon enough. He's been popping in here and there to check on you." the Droid responded. "He's... really kind.." I muttered.

"I didn't get your name. X was too much in a rush to get you care to even explain who you were." The droid said, as he walked over to medicine cabinets, placing bottles behind the glass doors.

I stopped for a moment, I guess I had forgotten my name for a moment... "It's Ala..." I responded. He looked to me, while his face was seemingly serious and strict, he gave a small smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Lifesaver." he said, happily. He didn't seem the type to be like that...

"I'll call X in shortly, he's been worried about you. If I don't, he'll worry himself unconscious again." Lifesaver sighed, as he left my room.

I looked down at my arm, it was bandaged up, same with my one leg. The bandages wrapping tight around my upper body. "They really took care of me... even when not knowing me first..?" I mumbled. It was all strange for me, new, and... sweet...

X had come into my room faster than I'd expected, all the more embarrassing it was for him to see me beat up this way...

"I'm happy to see you're okay." he smiled, sitting next to me. "How's your back? It seemed to hurt when I carried you back here. You kept wincing if I held my hand to it for too long." he said, I rubbed my hand on my shoulder. "It... feels better..." I responded. "Are you embarrassed?" he asked, reading me like a book...

A caring smile ran across his face. "It's okay, everyone has times of need. Even I've had them. I guess you could say, it was embarrassing to have multiple medics holding you to fix a broken leg." he said. I turned away slightly. He chuckled.

He got up from the bed, walking over to a counter, that sat under a pair of cabinets. "Hey, you eat human food don't you?" he asked, I looked up to him. "Y..yes?" I mumbled, he smiled as he opened a clearish white plastic bag. "Well, I figured you were hungry... I don't think you like E-tanks much huh?" he asked, as he turned towards me, holding a container. "How'd you know..?" I asked nervously. It felt like I've been stalked...

"Well your.." he trailed off, putting his thumb and index finger towards his chin. "Well, I can tell you later. Don't worry, I'm not some creepy stalker, but that answer isn't the best one right now. For now, I'd like you to eat something." he said, as his smile came back. He walked over, handing me the white container. It was the kind used to store left over foods, like if you had left over dinner that you'd like to save in the fridge for the next day.

"I hope you like this, I'm not too good when it comes to human cooking arrangements, but it's just something I figured would get your energy up." he said, I opened it, steam rushing from it, the lid covered with sweat from the dinner. It was an assorted lunch box, freshly cooked rice with seasoned chicken along the sides... He was so nice to someone he'd only met once or twice...

He sat back next to me. "Please, eat." he insisted, as he handed me a plastic fork... I took the fork nervously. "Thank you... very much." I responded, looking at the food. I didn't know what it was, but I just... felt like crying...

"Oh no, I didn't make you upset did I?" he asked me, putting a hand on my good shoulder. I rubbed my eyes... "No, I'm okay.. I just..." I mumbled off, looking down further, tears swelling in my eyes. He got up, getting tissues for me to wipe my face. "I understand, this is all new and... you're not out of the woods yet, and it's okay..." he said, giving a cheerful smile. "We'll help you every step of the way." he promised.

I looked at him, wide eyes... I felt, happy, but scared all at once... I never knew such kindness could exist outside. I was happy, to have finally been proven wrong...


	9. I found you, you found me

~Chapter 9~  
~You found me, I found you...~

I sat in the Navigation room, after a few weeks I was finally able to get up and walk around. Lifesaver said I could get up and move, but not to push myself too hard or else the wounds would open up...

I sat next to a female Droid. One of the top Navigators, and a good friend of X. Alia. She was very pretty, I actually grew jealous... She closed her work panel, smiling as she looked at me. "So, when did Lifesaver say you could take the bandages off?" she asked, referring to the one that covered my arm. "He said to... give it about another week or so.." I responded, she smiled. "That's great, I hope it recovers properly." she responded.

I looked towards X, who was monitoring panels. He had said he's retired recently, and that now he just stayed at HQ, organizing peaceful methods and watching out for any trouble. "Poor Zero's stuck with everything now..?" I asked, looking to Alia. "Well... sometimes yeah, but Zero's a big boy, he can handle it." she smiled.

X sighed, getting up from his chair. "I need a break.." he mumbled. "A break huh, from the sitting you do all day now?" Alia said, giving a look as if she was tired of X's complaining... I pouted. X looked at her. "Yes Alia, from the sitting." he responded, with a sarcastic sound to his voice...

He later left. I looked to Signas, who was doing paperwork on his desk. It was getting a little boring in the room... "X sounds... kinda stressed don't you think?" I asked, Signas looking at me. "X has just been driving himself crazy lately. With Red Alert running around it's been upsetting him, and now something has happened that's made them even more agitated. They've been destroying things looking for something..." Signas responded. I rose a brow...

"X seems to do that a lot to himself.." I mumbled. "I feel like I'm being a burden, I haven't done a thing since I've been here.." I said. "You're not a burden." Alia said, looking at me. "You've been nothing but help." she smiled. "Listen Ala, if you want, you could do a favor for me." she said, as she pulled out a file from a drawer under her desk. "A favor?" I asked, as I took the folder. "This needs to be taken to an Engineer named Douglas. He's in the Repair yard." she smiled.

"An engineer named Douglas... in the Repair yard..." I mumbled, she nodded. "You've got it. Now go on, I'm sure he'll be happy to meet you." she insisted. I nodded, as I got up and left the room, walking through the halls, asking a few hunters where the room was before finally getting there..

I pressed my hand against a panel, and the doors slowly opened. It revealed a large room, kind of the size of two large gymnasiums. In every corner there lay Ridechasers, bookshelves, machines and tools used for Repairs. It was... a little dark, but still dimly lit enough to see. There didn't seem to be many window.

I looked around. Holding the folder with both hands. "Hello!" I called out. "I'm.. looking for someone named Douglas!" I yelled. No answer for a moment, I was tempted to begin my way back to the Navigation room before a voice called out. "That's me! Hold on one moment!" someone called. I looked up to see an elevator coming down to the ground, a Droid with bright green along his armor, an a tan colored jump suit. A belt surrounding his waist with a wrench and screw driver attached to his sides, he lifted goggles from his eyes, wiping his hands of any dirt or oil with a rag.

He walked to me, smiling. "Oh wow." he mumbled, "What?" I asked, as I looked at him with an uncomfortable look. "Well it's just, they don't make droids like you much anymore." he said, I guess... as a compliment. "Anyway, what can I do for ya sweetie? Weapon repair?" he asked, I shook my head. "No.. um... Alia wanted me to give this to you." I said, as I held out the folder. "Ah, Alia is sure the best." he exclaimed as he took the folder. Inside, was a catalog and a piece of paper, with dates written on it.

"What is... that?" I asked, at the time not sure what the thing in his folder was. "Oh this thing?" he asked, pulling out the catalog. "Well, it's kind of like a list. It shows me what is available by me with whatever I'm interested in." he smiled, I looked at the other piece of paper. "And... that?" I asked, he smiled. "Quite curious huh? Well this is a Time sheet. I fill it in for the week and I get paid the amount I worked for." he responded, not even seeming bothered by my questions.

"Hmm..." he rubbed his chin. "Now that I think about it, I don't recall ever seeing you before." he mumbled. "You're the one X brought here right?" he asked. I was a little shocked that he knew who I was, I nodded nervously. "Y-...yes." I said.

His chuckled. "Well then, that's perfect. Follow me for a moment." he said, as he walked towards a desk. He picked up a small metal piece. It had an oval shape in the middle of a square. I put my hand on my back, gasping. "My flight module!" I exclaimed. "Well, you see, Lifesaver had to remove it in order to heal you up, so I took it to fix it up when you felt better. X insisted on it." he responded, as he handed it to me. "I guess it's not just part of your armor?" he asked me, crossing his arms.

"No.. it's... always there." I mumbled. "I didn't even know it was gone..."

He looked at me sadly. "I apologize that we took it without asking, but Lifesaver will gladly reattach it for you." he said, I nodded. "Thank you... for fixing it though..." I smiled. "I have to go now though. Thank you for this." I said, as I rushed out of the room, carrying it in my hands.

The doors shut behind me...

Douglas mumbled to himself.. "That really isn't her huh?"

~~~

"Alia! I'm back!" I called, smiling. Alia looked to me, smiling wide. "I see, how'd you like meeting him? He's nice right?" she asked. I gave a nervous look. "Y-yeah, but he's a little goofy." I said, giggling nervously...

"It's alright, he gives that first impression a lot." she assured. "You'll grow to love him though, he's really nice."

I looked to see X, sitting at his desk again, looking rather agitated. I walked over, looking him in the eyes. "Uncle X, are you okay?" I asked, he sighed. "No. Zero's on his way back, but says he's brought back what seems to be our problem..." he mumbled. "Our problem?" I asked...

~~~

"I'm not gonna run off! So take this thing off, I feel like a criminal!"  
"You feel like a criminal? You know what you've done." Zero scolded the boy.

"Fine, I get it, what I did wasn't right, but don't you think we were awesome together?! We won that fight together, we were the perfect combo!"  
"Yeah, yeah, just get moving kid. We've got a lot to discuss."

They walked in front of the door, the cuffs finally off the boy. "So... where's X been? I haven't heard about him in a while."

"You'll see, he's right through here." Zero assured, and with that the doors opened...

I caught a quick glimpse of him, and in a second jumped behind Alia's desk in a panic, hiding underneath. "Huh? Ala?" she asked, looking at me, I put my finger over my lips. "Please... shhh..." I mumbled, she nodded as she looked back up. X already beginning to scold.

"So, you're the trouble maker?!" he yelled, "I guess so? I mean, I didn't know they'd send that kind of gear after us." he responded.

"Gear? Who in the world is after you?" X asked, crossing his arms. "I left Red Alert... look, whether you believe me or not isn't my problem, but I'm a hunter..." the boy responded. "You call yourself a hunter?! Do you know how much damage you've caused?!" X yelled.

"X, please. Alright Axl... tell us what happened, from the beginning." Signas said, calmly and sternly.

Axl..? I crawled out from under the desk, peeping over the table top, enough to see what was going on. "It's him.." I mumbled. Alia looked at me confused.

After a moment of explaining, X sighed. "I guess we have no choice but to deal with this..." He tossed Axl back his gun. "Don't forget this!" he yelled. Everything seems alright, but then, Alia grew nervous as a signal began to read on the monitor. A face, a male Droid, appeared on the screen.

"You getting this hunters?! I'm Red, leader of Red Alert... it appears our little friend has fallen into your hands. I apologize for that, I never imagined he'd fall into your hands. Look, er want Axl back. So, how about a duel? Winner gets to keep Axl." Red said, chuckling.

"Axl is none of our concern!" X yelled.

"Now... Axl, you just sit tight. We'll be there soon." Red laughed, as the signal cut off.

Axl looked down sadly. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize all of this would happen.. This is all my fault." he said. "There's no doubt they'll be coming for him soon." Zero stated, X sighing. "They're all already on the move!" Alia yelled. "I'll scan for any damage!"

"Looks like we have no choice..." X mumbled...

"X! I have an idea! What if you let me be a hunter? I can make up for everything I've done wrong!" Axl yelled. "No way, prove it to me first. Talking wont get you anywhere with me." X responded, he was... so much meaner it felt like..

"Alright! I wont let you down!" Axl yelled, as he ran out of the room... for a moment, he looked towards me, his smile vanishing, and eyes widening... soon, he was gone...

~~~

It'd been days... I tried to avoid him as much as I could. "Axl's been doing great, he's already helped stop the first few Mavericks.." Alia smiled, looking at X. "That still isn't enough to redeem himself." X sighed. "Oh X, can't you give the little guy a chance? He's really trying hard here..." Alia pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

I walked over nervously. "Um... X? Is there anything I can do?" I asked nervously, he smiled, looking at me, patting my head. "Sure, think you could get me a coffee from the Cafeteria?" he asked, I looked at him, tilting my head. "O-oh?" I mumbled, as he took my hands, placing a few dollars and coins in my hands. "Make sure you say, 'X asked for a coffee, with extra cream.' Okay?" he said, I nodded, putting the money in my pocket, rushing out of the room...

I slowed down as I became lost... I forgot to ask where the Cafeteria was. I sighed nervously. "I'm such a dummy..." I mumbled, as I looked up.. I peeped a door way, that led onto an outside deck. I rose a brow, as I grew curious. "I'm on... the forty-second floor of HQ... I wonder how much I can see from up there." I said, smiling as my eyes grew wide. "I'll ask for directions in a little while." I mumbled, as I cheerfully skipped over to the door way, peeping out... the sun was already setting... I walked out.

I stopped... when I felt eyes looking at me from in front... I looked up from the ground, to find him, Axl, looking at me with wide, joyful tear filling eyes. He got up from the bench he was sitting on.

"It's you..." he mumbled, as he began to smile. "I knew you were still here! Red was wrong!" he yelled, as he ran towards me, lifting me up in a hug. It was embarrassing... but, something about it, seemed... wrongish right... he had grunted in, a little bit of pain...

He was so strong, for someone so young. He eventually sat me back down. His hand rose to my hair, gently grasping a strand..

"You... cut it all off. You don't wear your school uniform anymore..." he mumbled sadly, "Did Red... really scare you off that badly? That you left us behind and even changed your appearance so we couldn't find you..?" he asked me, sadness appearing in his voice...

"I..." I mumbled, trailing off as he continued to speak. "You vanished, no one knew where you went... rumors kept spreading that you just abandoned us. You and Red argued... then you left... and never came back... Why? Was it that bad? You could have come to me and told me..." he sobbed, his hand falling from my hair...

"Why did you help us all like that, if we didn't really mean anything to you...?" he asked, "I... don't know what you're talking about." I muttered, he looked at me with a depressed look...

"You don't... remember me? Come on, you've gotta remember, come on, it's me... Axl! We were best friends, how could you forget?! Don't you remember Anteator? Gungaroo? Hynard?! ... Red?" he asked, desperate for me to answer him.

"I'm sorry... I really don't know what you're talking about..." I responded, sad myself that I couldn't answer his questions, that I wasn't the person he wanted...

He looked ready to cry, as he walked to sit back on the bench... He sat on the edge of the seat, his upper body crouched over. His elbows leaning on his thighs. I reached in my pocket, feeling passed the money X had given me, finding a small candy.. I walked over to him, sitting next to him...

Knowing he only saved me that one time because he mistook me for another, hurt... but it was an honest mistake, maybe I looked a lot like his friend.. "Hey... is it okay if I sit here?" I asked, as I looked at him. He shrugged.

I struggled to figure out what to do... "Hey." I mumbled, as I rose my hand towards him, holding the candy. "Want it?" I asked. He looked at it for a minute, then to me as he rose his hand to take it, flinching as he began to hold it tight, the candy wrapped tight in his gloved hand. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked, a worried tone in my voice. He moved his hand to reveal a deep gash in his arm. How hadn't I noticed it..?

"Is it okay if I...?" I asked, as I reached for it, he quickly covered it. "Don't..." he said, sounding angry...

"I can fix it though, watch.." I said, as I rose both my hands over the gash, forming a light green light over it, slowly healing the wound. It began to close, forming a scab, then, back to tan skin underneath a body suit...

He moved his arm around, testing how it felt. "It... feels better...?" he asked, looking at me. "But... only she could do that..." he mumbled. "Does it feel better?" I asked, he shook his head, as he went into human form, ripping a bag off his back. "Please... let me try to get you to remember again..." he said.

"I keep telling you I don't know what you're talking about.." I said sadly, as he put a little stuffed doll to my face, it was only big enough to fit in your hand, it had a key chain attached to it. The latch.. was broken...

It had tan colored cloth for skin, one button for it's eye was missing, it's sewn mouth was slightly detached. It had pointy feet and hands, and yarn for long hair, and a pink dress... "You... left one day and it fell off your book bag... that day, you never came back and I've been wanting to get it back to you... I'm sorry it's beat up..." he said sadly...

I gently took it, it was familiar... my head began to hurt, as things flashed behind my eyes... I gripped my head as I gave it back. Shaking my head, I looked to him. "I don't... know, I'm sorry..." I said, he looked down sadly, putting it back in his bag...

"I'm sorry..." I said, he nodded. "I'll tell you who I am though... if you tell me about you..?" I asked, he looked at me. "My name is Ala... yours is... Axl right?" I asked. He nodded, a slight smile forming on his face.

"Tell me about yourself... I wanna know." I said, his sadness seemed to vanish as he sat up more, he... was in glee, but why...?

~~~

I walked up to X, holding his coffee, Axl walking behind me. "Oh, there you are Ala. I was starting to worry." X said, sighing in relief. I handed him his cup, as he looked at Axl; he gave him an angry look, and soon walked back to his desk...

Zero looked at us, squinting his eyes at me. "She certainly looks familiar X... do you think..?" he mumbled, watching as I turned to look at Axl who smiled at me. "Can't be... she's been gone for too long, this girl is different.. but, we'll keep an eye on her... we wont give up on the original case though..." X responded, Zero nodding.

Soon, I walked off with Axl, Zero sighing... "I guess, her appearance has deceived the poor kid... he seems attached to her already.." he mumbled...

A/N:  
And boom, Drama and a cliff hanger. I hope you like this chapter. I got to put even more thought into everything. 3


	10. Let's be friends

~Chapter 10~

~Let's be friends...~

It was heavily raining outside, Axl and Zero were out on yet another Maverick hunt... this time, I guess, the next Maverick was Vanishing Gungaroo...

i"Gungaroo, I remember we used to play a lot of video games, slack off and we'd get in trouble for it later. I just wish things could have stayed that way...i

Axl described him to me as such a good friend, and a companion. So, I could only imagine that the strain of having to put them down himself was taking a strong toll on him...

"How's Axl been? Do you know?" I asked, looking at X. "I dunno, haven't asked him. I'm sorry Al, I've just been really busy with dealing with protesters and complaints from civilians..." he responded. "Does he look... not okay to you?" he asked, looking at me with a slightly risen brow. "I don't know how to exactly explain it, but he seems... distant kind of." I explained, looking him in the eyes, I slouched in my chair. "Can you please be easier on him X? He's going through so much, yet you seem to be so hard on him. I know he's done wrong, but maybe you could set him straight... he's so stressed out looking, it's starting to make me feel sick..." I said, giving a sad look.

X gave a sigh. "We'll see Ala. Listen to me... don't get too attached now. Got it?" he said. "I know... I know the only reason he's attaching himself onto me is because he thinks I'm someone else... but it's okay. Cause at least, with me here, I can pretend I'm the person he's been looking for." I responded, though a little sad about it. "Ala... that isn't healthy or right for you." X responded, looking slightly angered. "You shouldn't pretend to be something you're not for anybody."

I looked down. "But, who does he really have to run to..? Have you seen him? He's so quiet, but he lights up when he talks to me. At least if I pretend I'm something else... he'll have something to help him in this time of need." I argued. "Ala, it still isn't right..." X insisted, giving me a sad look. He was worried about me. I've only been with the hunters for a few weeks... but was already being treated like family..

"I think... he's slowly realizing it himself though. He seemed like he really cared for this person. He's been, cutting himself off emotionally." I stated. "You've talked to him?" X asked. I nodded. "I've tried to, and he's been relatively honest, saying he's upset and angry. Just not the reasons why." I said. I was slightly worried myself about how he was acting.

"Well, you see Ala. Around his age, teenagers can pluck themselves from reality. First, you've got how he's trying to figure out who he is, what his place is, and then; You've got all of this piling onto him. The fact is, he's dealing with a lot right now, and right now he has an ego." X explained. "Which is probably high above his head right now." he said as he rose his hand above his forehead.

"What does that have to do with anything though...?" I asked. "What I'm saying is, you shouldn't be shocked if he doesn't answer you with personal questions... and once he realizes the truth that you aren't who he's in search for... he might be angered." he said. I was confused. "What?"

Just before X could answer my question, the doors opened to the Navigation room, Axl charging in with a grin on his face. He had a new gun... something that was unpleasant to be around. "Axl! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Zero yelled, Axl pouting like a little kid. "Fine, I wasn't going to shoot it anyhow!" he argued.. He and Zero seemed to be getting closer.

I looked at him, and smiled, he still pouting looked down at me...

"Hm? What's so funny?" he asked, which caught me off surprise, since ever since I had told him I wasn't whoever he was looking for... he was... kind of acting hurt and distant... strange. He wasn't mean about it, instead, he was just curious as to why I smiled. "O-oh, nothing.." I responded. He looked me in the eyes, putting the gun on the floor, as he crouched down to my level, at the time he was only an inch or so bigger. "I dunno. You seem like you've got wheels turning in your head, whatcha thinking?" he asked, despite the week of distance from me he took, he seemed like he was starting to try and... make friends.

"Nothing... really." I insisted, he getting closer to my face. My face heating up.

"hmmmmm?" he mumbled, Zero grabbing his shoulder, pulling him back. "Give the kid some space would ya?" he said, Axl pouting again. "Fiiine! You guys are no fun." Axl whined. He was... sometimes annoying. I'm sure didn't mean it...

"Axl.. come with me." Zero insisted, Axl sighing as he followed Zero out. I simply stayed behind with X...

"Oh yeah!" Axl exclaimed, Zero looking back to listen to what he had to say. "I forgot to tell you why I left Red Alert in the first place..." he mumbled, taking the form of another Droid...

"Because I have the ability to copy the form, and abilities of Reploids." he stated, "It's not perfect though.." he finished. Zero looking amazed. "How did... you learn such a thing?" he asked...

"I dunno... I just picked it up I guess. But, I don't get how I did." Axl responded, smiling. Zero sighed, crossing his arms... "You're something else Kid.." Zero smiled a half smile, but still calming and content.

It was silence as Axl followed Zero, soon, they rested on the Balcony... Zero facing away from the edge, as he lent on the cement wall that surrounded the Balcony. Axl, leaning his upper body over it, resting his forearms over it...

It remained silent for a little longer, before Zero broke the silence..

"What happened huh?"

"What do you mean..?"

Axl, now looking towards him. "What happened there, that was so bad..?" Zero asked in more detail. "Oh... that." Axl mumbled. "We used to only go after Mavericks, you know? Taking out the bad guys... but then, everything just began changing, and no one listened to Red anymore... I guess it all started when Red one day asked for the DNA data.." he explained, looking more and more hurt as he explained everything. "I guess... to put it in better terms... they used me. They took the data and just... began changing. Then, we started going after innocent droids. They made me kill Reploids... and take what they had, just to give it to them." he explained, eventually going quiet...

Zero looked away, "I see... I can see why you left then." he responded. "Well yeah, but I had another reason for leaving to. I had my own mission to accomplish." Axl responded. Zero rose a brow, looking to him. "Oh? What would that happen to be?" he asked...

Axl smiled. "Well... you see... I have somebody I have to find." he responded. Zero's eyes widening for a moment. "I'm gonna assume... the one who has long black hair, and wore that goofy school uniform that her school made her wear..." Zero stated, Axl nodding...

"You knew her?" Axl asked, Zero nodding. "She helped me and X out when we really needed it. Nice girl." he mumbled as a response... Zero later gave Axl a saddened look. "I'm sorry Axl, but that girl isn't her..." Zero stated. The hope that was in Axl's eyes... died out like a flame in the rain... "Well yeah I... I know that. I mean... her eyes are different, you can't just change them like that..." Axl responded.

"So then... where do you think she went then...?" Axl asked, feeling his eyes swell with tears... Zero looked at him with a sad look in his eyes. "We've been searching for five years Axl... and no traces have come up..." he stated. "Maybe if X allows you to become a hunter... we can let you look at the case file..." Zero assured. Axl losing all hope... "But.. but, Zero! I have to find her!" Axl exclaimed. "I promised I wouldn't let anything hurt her! I promised to protect her-!" he was cut off. "Axl. I'm sorry... but for now we have to wait for what X says..." Zero said, Axl's face changing into a look... of a lost and broken child... he was fighting tears...

"Axl... go rest... you've done enough today." Zero said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Axl nodded, and walked off, his head down as he walked up to his room, a temporary dorm... he slammed his now bare forehead against the door, making a light bang. He had given up on keeping his armor on.. instead, just reverting back to his human form... I guessed to rest...

Tears began to flow from his bright, normally happy eyes... "I'll find you... I told you I'd never let anything happen to you. I promised.. I promised you Alyssia..." he mumbled sadly, his gasps for air between cries crowding over his words...

I had a bad feeling, holding myself.. I looked up from one of the file cabinets to see Zero walk in, but no Axl.. "Zero!" I exclaimed, smiling as I ran up to him with a letter for him. "This came for you today." I said, as I handed it to him, and he took it. He later patted my head, walking over to X.

"How's the kid?" X asked, Zero sighed. "Not doing so hot. I guess all the pressure is getting to him..." Zero responded. "I guess just let him rest for now..." X responded...

"That poor kid... set his heart on finding her." Zero said. "You mean...?" X mumbled. Zero nodding. X put a hand to his forehead. "Oh no... that's just great. The chances of finding her are little to none..." X mumbled, sounding more morbid than he ever would...

"But, this might be good, if he had leads on her, we could maybe find her..." X stated, Zero nodding. "Probably. It would be likely right? If he was the last person to see her... then maybe he might know where she ran to..." Zero said, sounding rather hopeful. I didn't want to ask about what they were talking about.. it just seemed like too much to take in. I was already worried about Axl and his dynamic, I couldn't handle anymore worry...

When X and Zero finished talking, Zero got up from sitting on the desk, and began to walk towards the doors, I had finished putting the files away. I rushed over to him before he could leave.. "Um... Zero?" I called, he looked to me. "Yeah Ala?" he asked...

"About Axl..." I said... "Is he really okay?" I asked. "No... he's actually pretty hurt right now... maybe you should leave him alone." Zero suggested. I understood... he was dealing with a lot, so maybe space would be good for him... I shook my head... no. It wouldn't be good. I knew some people needed space... but he needed a friend more than ever right now.

"Where's his room. I wanna do something nice for him. Maybe cheer him up?" I said, Zero sighing. "You're persistent... he could use something like that with him. His room is on the floor above this one, left hall." Zero gave me directions, I nodded and rushed out...

I walked up to the door... "34B..." I mumbled. "This should be it.. right?" I asked. I looked at the padlock, feeling disappointed. "Oh no.. there's a lock. That means I can't get inside... maybe, I should knock..?" I mumbled, as I rose my balled up hand to the metal door, pounding my knuckles to it lightly... no answer.. I was gonna give up, but then then door opened... on its own. It felt cold in the door way, but I still walked inside...

"Axl?" I called, looking around. The room was a little untidy, much like a boys room I assumed. I walked over papers and a few chip bags, picking up shirts and pairs of jeans, placing them in a small corner. There were very little amounts of clothing, so it wasn't a huge pile... His backpack sat on the little couch in the room. I looked up, right across from the couch and little table, was his bed... I saw his figure lying there, all curled under the sheets...

"Axl...?" I called again, as I walked over... "Why do you torment me huh...?" he asked.

I rose a brow. "What..?" I mumbled. "Why do you look like her so much... but when I tried asking if you remembered me... it wasn't her who was answering me.. instead it was Ala.. just who are you..?" Axl asked, I could hear the sobs in his voice. "I thought I'd finally found her... but really... I had failed her. I promised to protect her.. and look, I hadn't found her, just like Red told me I wouldn't." he said, sobbing...

I walked over, rubbing his upper back and shoulder, sitting next to him. He faced away from me. As I got closer, I saw he'd been crying a lot more than I'd thought... his pillow was slightly soaked, and his hair was down from it's regular ponytail. "You even have the same power as her... you healed my arm up... like only she could.." he muttered. I felt slightly hurt, as if I had failed him as well...

"I'm sorry.." I said, his eyes opening, looking up at me. They were red around the corneas... his nose was dripping, all of the mucus reaching to the tip of his nose. "Why are you...apologizing..?" he asked, laying his head back down.. "Because, I'm tormenting you..." I responded. "If I'm hurting you so badly, maybe I should stop trying to talk to you..?" I asked. It was his choice really... if he didn't want me there, it was okay..

I got up, picking up a rag from his nightstand. "Let me see your face... please?" I asked. The fabric of the rag was soft, so it wouldn't scratch him up... He seemed like he was thinking about looking towards me.. soon he turned over, and sat up. I reached my hand to his face, covering it with the rag, wiping his nose and eyes. "It's okay.. I know how it feels to lose someone precious.." I said, "I know you were distancing yourself to, because I was hurting you right..?" I asked. His eyes widened. "No, no that's not it.. I just..." he trailed off... "I just, was so stressed out I guess I was spacing out myself.." he mumbled...

He was weird, changing emotions left and right... "One moment you're cocky, next you're happy... then this..." I mumbled. "I just... have a lot on my mind I guess." he said, giving a forced chuckle...

He pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms underneath his legs... he was... kind of cute like this. He seemed so weak and defenseless... I know it's cruel to think this way, but he seemed like a lost dog... "Don't force yourself anymore... please?" I asked, him, looking at me from his hiding spot behind his knees. "It's not good for you..." I said, his eyes looking away...

"What can make you feel better?" I asked, his face starting to look a little red... He sat up straight, spreading out his legs and later his arms... a hug..?

"A... hug... please...?" he said... the child side of his appearing more and more in his voice. A hug, was all he needed? No video games, candies, or even a little walk outside..? It was a little awkward... but maybe he was never really hugged..? Maybe that person he'd been looking for, always hugged him when he was sad...

For a moment, I looking down, his arms lowering. "I'm sorry, if it was awkward for me to ask..." he chuckled sadly. "I mean, you barely know me right..? I keep forgetting... silly me." he said sadly. That made me upset... I threw myself at him... I wrapped my arms tight around his chest, hugging tighter than I'd ever hugged before. His body flying back from the force of my body hitting his, his eyes wide and his face heated...

After a moment... his arms wrapped around me.. he held me tight for a while, resting his face into my shoulder. "It's okay... Even if I'm not her... I'm still here right?" I asked, he letting go of me quickly, his hands still on my shoulders. He'd moved so fast I had been startled. I looked up to meet his eyes, they looked shocked almost, almost like... a look of realization, and feeling guilty of something.

"Oh no... you don't think.. I only like you because you look like someone I liked before... do you..?" he asked, his brows forming together to make a sad look.. "I'm sorry for making you think that.. please listen, I don't want you thinking that's the case." he insisted. "Believe me okay? I never meant to make you feel like that..." he said. He picked up on.. how I felt that quickly? I learned something new... he was amazing as reading others quickly..

"I do believe you... honest." I responded, he seemed to calm down, but still seemed to feel guilty. He sighed, gripping the bridge of his nose.. "I can't believe I made you feel this way... I'm so stupid.." he mumbled.

"Listen, I promise it's okay. Okay? Please don't feel bad anymore.." I mumbled... He looked to me. "I'll try not to, because you asked me to." he said...

I smiled. I felt like I had really made progress... we seemed.. closer, despite not knowing much about one another.

"Wait... how did you get in here? I thought I locked the door." Axl said, stopping in his tracks with whatever was going on... he got up from his bed, he had thick, navy blue jeans on. They sagged slightly.. figured he was learning how to act 'ghetto' as most people called it... classic teen?

He walked up to a panel. "That's really weird... I swore I locked the damn thing.." he mumbled. "I dunno... I'm sorry I walked in like this... it opened on it's own for me, it was kinda weird..." I said. "Well look... regardless.. I'm kinda happy you did.." he responded.

I smiled. "I noticed you... really like this chips huh?" I asked. He looked at me, his red a little red. "I'm sorry you had to see it so dirty in here... I didn't think someone would pop up.." he mumbled. I giggled. "It's fine, It's not that bad... I've seen worse."

He walked over to the small couch in the corner, flopping down onto it... "Your name. It was Ala right?" he asked, as he looked me in the eyes. I nodded. "Yours is Axl right?" I asked, he smiled. "Yup, you got it. Don't wear it out though." He said, a large smile across his face. He seemed like.. a prankster kind of guy.

"Can do." I responded, sitting next to him. Until it was midnight we talked, we talked about dreams and things we wanted to do... Axl explained the things with Red Alert, and seemed to feel bad for me when I had told him about what happened with me...

We were becoming closer, as the hours went by, it was already extremely late... I got up. "You should probably head to bed." he said, as he yawned. "It got late really quickly." he stated, as he picked up a shirt from the floor, putting it on. "Where are you off to?" I asked, he shrugged. "Just a walk. I'll be fine..." he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I've always done this." he said, I tilted my head.. "Well, okay then." I said. We both walked out of his room, the door sealing shut behind us, and he locked it. I began walking after saying good bye.

"Oh yeah." he said, and I stopped to look at him. "To answer your question... I don't want you to leave me alone..." he said, he seemed.. sad when he told me. Hurt almost.. "Huh?" I mumbled, looking towards him...

"Please.. don't ever leave me alone... I want to be friends.." he said, as he walked over to me, he smiled. "Besides, you know too much anyway to leave me now." he stated. I pouted. I later smiled. "Fine, I wont leave you.. okay?" I said. He chuckled, pouting his lips to peck me on the forehead, in a flirty nature. "See ya later?" he asked.. I stood in shock for a moment, my face red. I forced and nod, and he chuckled as he walked off...

He seemed... so much happier. As if he was free from a cage... he was free, from his sadness. I knew from then, we'd become friends..

A/N;

One extra long chapter here. I hope you all like it. :3


	11. Warmth

~Chapter 11~  
~Warmth...~

Axl and I were growing closer... it was incredible... despite knowing I wasn't someone else he knew, he still treated me as if we'd just met and were becoming friends. At one point, when hearing from X that I can only really eat human food, he brought me food. Small cakes and forms of jell-o I didn't realize existed. It was... sweet.

As much as our friendship grew.. however... his sadness grew. The incident with Red Alert was still arise.. and he had just recently finished off the last Maverick, his last good friend... Next.. was Red.

I could tell he wasn't ready, that he hadn't even wanted to hurt Red. He never felt he had to, but the circumstances said he had to put Red down, and even Signas had instructed him to... All this pressure on a kid who was only a little older than I. If I were in his shoes... I would have broken by now...

I just watched from afar as he suffered through something, that I couldn't help...

"Axl. Come on, lets go." Zero insisted, saber in hand. Axl looking down for a moment before forcing himself up. "Y-yeah... sure Zero.." he said. I knew he was in pain, the way he spoke told me so. He was scared and hurt, worried and upset. So many emotions were slamming him in the back. Every moment of his stay here, was just tearing him apart. The second he'd think he was gonna start feeling better, was the second something new ripped him from the sky. He was just too overwhelmed. I can't stress enough how angry X and Zero were making me as well... Zero was so forceful with him, and X just seemed to put him down for every mistake he had ever made...

In a moment, they were both out the door and gone. Axl, looking sadder than ever. X sighing. "I'll be going to." he said, getting up. "They can't handle this on their own." he stated, I got up quickly. "I'll go to! At least this way, I can help you all out if you get hurt!" I exclaimed, X seeming to want to deny me that... but sighing instead of disagreeing. "Fine Ala, you can come... please be careful-" I cut X off when I had thrown myself at him in a hug. "Thank you! I promise you wont regret it!" I responded happily, rushing off into the halls, X putting a hand on his chest as he tried to recatch the wind I had knocked out of him.

~~~

I stayed behind the three of them, X not only advised it but I had easily obliged. It was scary.. if this is what Axl had to deal with every day, the suspense of not knowing when an enemy will strike, the possibility of death being higher as you get closer to the core of everything, the possibility of life flashing before your eyes... man... it was so stressful and horrifying. I couldn't blame Axl for cracking under the pressure... this was too much for a child...

Axl was in front of me, X and Zero being further ahead... I looked at Axl's back, speeding up slightly to be by his side... "Don't worry..." he started, I looked up at him. "I wont let a thing happen to you. I promise." He said, smiling at me. "How can you.. do this every day?" I asked, without really thinking about my choice of words. "What? Ooh. All this?" he asked, smirking. "This is baby work, tops." he said. Baby work huh..? "If this is such baby work, why do you need X and Zero, top class hunters, to be with you?" I said, smiling arrogantly. "Oh shut up." he said, pouting. I smiled. At least... that cleared up some tension with him...

Axl crossed his arms, sighing. "You know... I appreciate that you're here.." he mumbled. "What?" I asked, as he looked at me again, a content look on his face. "Because, now I know I have someone there who needs me again.." he said. 'Someone who needs him.'? I thought, it was such a strange thing to say... someone who needed him again...

I felt his gloved hand reach towards mine, it was warm and smooth.. his hands were gentle as his took mine...

~~~

Axl darted ahead, stopping at a good enough distance... there stood Red, in all his menacing glory.

"Well, if it isn't Red. Long time no see huh?" Axl taunted, looking Red in the eyes with a glare. "You know... I didn't want things to turn out this way Axl.." Red responded, a sigh coming from his mouth a moment later..

"So, you found the girl huh? I shouldn't have doubted you Axl..." Red stated, as I looked up, Red's eye was darted straight at me... "That isn't important though..." Red mumbled. "I know you didn't just come here to talk, or prove me wrong.. so let's just get started.." Red said, Axl nodding. "Fine by me." Axl said, grinning...

How could he be happy to fight..? To take down the person who probably took care of him...? It bothered me beyond belief. They so willingly fought, I couldn't do anything but watch..

Red threw the first blow, missing by mere inches of Zero's locks... this began the fight. X fired his buster, Axl rushing to get behind him to fire his pistols, and Zero jumping from above to take a slice towards Red's right shoulder, to render him defenseless...

He was taking damage, and within moments growing weaker, Axl's bullets striking wounds into his back, and front... I stood far from the battle, I'd be no help as far as I knew... Red looked down at me, disappearing before getting hit by the hunters again, and fading in front of me. We were so far from the hunters.. it'd take them a while to get here quickly... Axl being the first to start charging towards us...

Red looked down upon me, I backed up slightly, but came to a halt when I realized my heels were touching the edge... below was nothing but smoke... an instant death if I fell... I was stuck, trapped, no where to run, and this man gave me no vibe of being friendly.

"You know.." he sighed, looking at me with a cold stare. "You really did mean a lot to us... but, maybe now you'll be more help... once that pretty head of yours is cracked open." Red's scythe flew down towards me, I fell to my knees, screaming... but a clearish white shield surrounded me... was I doing this? I thought.. I looked up fearfully, realizing I held my hands up towards the blade, it keeping the shield... maybe enough to give them time to get to me?

I was wrong... My shield had broken, and I suffered a wound... It bled plenty, and later, his foot rushed at me, sinking into my stomach... It sent me flying from the ledge, I felt a scream rush straight out of my throat, not only from the pain but the idea that... I wasn't going to make it. To be forced into that form of fear by anyone, it simply isn't human...

I could hear Axl running..

"Ala!" he yelled, being blocked by Red who summoned duplicates of himself to prevent them from getting to me, to save me...

Red sighed. "Oh Axl... it could have gone so much better..." Red mumbled, throwing Axl back painfully... "She wouldn't have had to die like this, had you had just done what I'd asked." Red scolded, X and Zero, charging at him...

Axl, when Red wasn't looking... jumped under him, over the edge where I'd fallen. Using his flight ability to boost his speed towards me. Half way, I found myself drifting off from the blood loss, and the feeling of warmth as his arms finally reached me... He wrapped himself around me, yanking me closer...

"Blood... damn it... why did I agree to you coming along..?" he mumbled, I was already unconscious by that point, but those words.. I could still hear them...

"Axl! Ala!" X and Zero yelled. Red sighed, almost sounding cold.. but with a hint of sadness.

"That kid, really grew up didn't he..?" Red mumbled.

Zero struck his sword across Red's chest and stomach, they, keeping Red busy in battle...

Axl kept himself from drifting off, the fall almost.. seeming to relax one... "It's so far down... what do I do..?" he mumbled, looking around quickly. "I can't hover.. I can't stay up that long." he began to grow frantic..

He began giving up... he pressed me close to him, and closed his eyes tight, getting ready for whatever came. Though... that event never came.. A warmth grew around us, and Axl opened his eyes to find us on the floor of the platform, where the battle with Red was now taking place... He sat up from the ground, giving a confused look...

"What..?" he mumbled, I still lay fainted...

/ _"Axl.. now!"/_

 _A voice called him, and Axl picked up his gun, and when Red looked our way... Axl pulled the trigger..._


	12. The Jacob Project

~Chapter 12~  
~The Jacob Project~

It was a few years after the Red Alert incident.  
X was sent on patrol of the Orbital Elevator, which has been recently built to complete the project, and assist in completion of the New Generation Reploids project.

Signas had called me to the Navigation room to speak with him. Axl, joining me. He'd been waiting for X to return, but eventually got somewhat tired of waiting. When entering the room, Signas smiled at us. "Glad you made it, and a few minutes early. Good impression." Signas said, as he gripped his chin with his pointing finger and thumb. I was puzzled. "Good impression? I thought you already liked me being here." I said, he nodded. "Well, you see... I have a proposition for you." Signas replied, as he sat in his chair.

"You see Ala, because your case is running cold, and we have no leads... we'd like you to stay here, and become one of us." Signas stated. Axl smiled. "Alright! That's awesome, Al!" Axl exclaimed, patting my shoulder.

I was a little hurt, being reminded that the case of my Facility... was just dropped. It was a cold case. The Professor was gone, supposedly no one made it, most dying of injury... no leads. Nothing. This meant, deep in my heart, I had no doubts that my friends... my family... were no longer here..

"It is alright, if you choose to deny." Signas stated, as he noticed my face went to sorrow. Axl looked down at me, giving me a sad look. He understood how I felt, and knew all too well that I wasn't anywhere out of woods yet...

"It's not that... Commander Signas... please answer honestly. Was everyone killed during that case..?" I asked, Signas' eyes widened. "I apologize Ala, I didn't realize that I had struck a nerve..." he said, sympathetically. He cleared his throat, ready to inform me what he knew...

"Sadly Ala, we found no traces of any survivors..." he stated, I could feel my heart twisting.. But then...

"However." Signas started, I, looking up to him again. "There has been many reports that people have been searching for you, asking if anyone knew you, or had seen you..." he finished... The knot in my chest, subsided. "You think... maybe it could be Thorn looking for me?" I asked, hopefully. "Sadly, we haven't gotten any information of what the person looked like, so it's hard to say.. as far as we know, the person was said to be a woman, wearing a brown dress and heels. It's.. unsure if she's a Reploid or a human." Signas finished.

"But, how is it that no one knows what she looks like?" I asked, Signas beginning to explain. "You see, she was explained to be very quick."

Very quick...

Axl looked confused as he listened to the conversation. "Wait.. who's Thorn?" he asked. "Thorn appears to be a friend to Ala..." Signas responded to Axl, however you can only say so much to a person when you know so little. "We'll investigate these scenario's further. For now..." Signas turned to Axl. "Axl, I'd like you to be a body guard of sorts for her." he instructed, Axl tilting his head. "Wha?" Axl mumbled, "You have to realize, your 'family' was after her as well right? If this is true that she has something someone would want, it's best to watch over her." Signas advised. Axl, though not liking the idea of Red and the others being brought up, still understood the matter and gave a nod...

I looked Signas in the eyes, smiling wide.

"I accept your offer. I wont let the hunters down, I promise!" I exclaimed as I stood up. Axl grinning at me. Signas nodded. "I trust you wont Ala. Now please, be careful out there." Signas stated, a calm smile across his face.

I now, was able to know what it was like... to be in a regular family...

~~~

I walked into the Repair Yard. My first job, after explaining my abilities in the work field to Signas, was to help Douglas with whatever work he needed assistance with.

I looked around, looking up and down to see the lifts. No Douglas. "Douglas!" I called, I looked to a desk when I heard a bang. "Ow!" Douglas yelled. I had startled him and he'd hit his head on the lamp that sat over his head. I walked over, giggling. "I'm sorry." I said, he looked at me rubbing his head. "Ah. Don't worry about it." he responded, he stopped to look at me for a moment before getting up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, he shook his head. "Oh, nothing. So what's up kiddo?" he asked, I smiled. "I'm a hunter now! Signas said it'd be best if you showed me the ropes first, then I'd go see Lifesaver so he can show me around the medical facility." I responded, Douglas chuckled. "That's great to hear." he said, as he looked around. "Wellll..." he drawled out. "Let's see if there's something you can help me with." he mumbled, as he began to walk further towards the back. I followed closely behind.

He stopped in front of a broken down Ride chaser. The front of it was banged up, dents surrounded the boosters, and it looked rusted, as if it had been found in a lake. "How about we work on this one first." he suggested, as he pulled over a box of tools, pulling out a wrench. "First, we'll pull off the front, gotta replace it with a new look." he smiled, as he walked up to the front, pulling off bolts from it's sides.

I watched Douglas work carefully... but as I watched, I began to feel funny. Voices rang in my head...

/ _"Isn't this job a little tiring for a girl like you?"/_

 _Everything around me turned a bright golden, almost as if the sun was setting. The Repair yard was so much brighter, and in front of me was a girl. She smiled at Douglas, as she responded. /"No way. I've been doing this since I was three."/ she insisted..._

 _/"Alright. So what's really going on huh?"/ Douglas looked down at the girl, her long black hair blowing to the side as the neighboring fan rushed by her with it's air... /"What do you mean?/ she asked, Douglas sighing. /"Alyssia... we all know you come to me when you're sad and need cheering up."/ Douglas stated, the girls head looking downward..._

 _/"Daddy's getting worse... He's sick. He needs help but he wont accept any... I don't know what to do.../_

 _My eyes were widened... I felt chills rushing up my back, I was shaking, I could feel all the blood draining from my face... "What is going on.." I mumbled, fearfully. My mouth was so dry I had thought I'd choke on my own air... This girl... who was she, what was she doing here, how did she know Douglas...? All thoughts rushed through my head as fear consumed me, what was happening...?!_

 _/"awww, is that all?"/ Douglas smiled, as he patted her head. /"It'll be okay Al, I'm sure if you give him time he'll look to getting help."/ Douglas said sympathetically. The girl, nodded. /"I'll give him a little while longer. I'll go tell X that I dropped off your mail, and I'll be heading home later. I'm happy I got to talk to you again before I had to leave for a while.."/ she said, Douglas smiling... but it was a sad smile.._

 _"L-...leave for a while..?" I mumbled, the girl turned, and I saw her face. It was almost like I was looking in a mirror... she was exactly like me... she wore a school uniform, it had a red skirt, red vest with a white undershirt and tie. Black kneesocks and black dance shoes accompanied it... she began to walk towards me, she didn't even flinch, I couldn't get her attention... she walked straight through me, and towards the door._

 _"Wait! Don't go! You... You can't leave!" I yelled, but as she walked towards the door, a bright light engulfed her.../_

 _My eyes shot open, I made contact with three pairs of eyes, all worried for me. Lifesaver... Douglas... and X... I was covered in sweat. "Oh thank god Ala!" X exclaimed, sighing in relief..._

 _"You okay kiddo?" Douglas asked, giving me a highly concerned expression. "If you aren't feeling well, you've gotta tell me." he scolded. "You should never be sick in a Repair yard. You can get badly injured." Douglas explained, giving me a calm tone. "Had Douglas not caught you and rushed you here, you would have hit your head straight onto a box of old, rusted parts for sure." Lifesaver mumbled, as he walked over to a table..._

 _I looked around, it was a medical room. This room, specifically for emergencies... "How did I get here..?" I mumbled. I rubbed my head, it felt ready to crack open..._

 _"Douglas brought you here when you collapsed." Zero explained, as he followed a panicked Axl into the room. "Aw man! Are you okay?!" Axl exclaimed, skidding to his knees next to the bed I laid in. Douglas moving out of the way quickly. "Could you push me any further Axl?" Douglas sighed._

 _"What happened huh? Do you remember..?" X asked, I shook my head. "No.. I don't remember..." I said, I was lying. I could clearly remember it... it was almost as if I was seeing into the past, that girl had to be the missing girl everyone was looking for... Alyssia... it was almost like a fragment of something I was missing, something important..._

 _"I just got... really dizzy is all. I didn't eat breakfast..." I mumbled, using hunger as an excuse. Lifesaver gave me a suspicious look, later turning away to focus on writing down the paperwork for my accident..._

 _"Didn't eat? Well why didn't you say so kiddo?" Douglas chuckled. "Tell you what, next time you get a little dizzy, come tell uncle Doug and I'll get you something." Douglas stated, Axl looked up at him. "Well, is that a promise? Cause I bet I can get her something to eat before you." Axl said, almost like he was picked a fight with him. He was... almost like trying to be better than him..._

 _"Look, that all doesn't matter right now. Let's just all be grateful she's okay." Zero said in his normal cool and collected tone. Eventually, everyone left to get back to work, Axl staying with me... he looked me in the eyes. "I know you were lying." he stated, I looking at him. "Wha..?" I mumbled. "You didn't faint because you didn't eat, something else happened... your coolers were off the charts and Lifesaver tracked severe brainwave activity. That's not just a simple immediate shut down from deprivation..." Axl responded. I shrugged. "Axl... I just... I don't know... what happened was so scary and I... I saw some kind of weird vision..." I mumbled. Axl raised a brow..._

 _"Vision huh?" he asked, I nodded. "Like... it was in the Repair yard... that girl... Alyssia she was here talking to Douglas... I tried to tell her not to leave but she didn't hear me... and then a whole light engulfed her and took her..." I mumbled, fear inching into my voice. Axl's eyes grew wide. "Wait, you saw Alyssia?!" he yelled, "Please don't yell... I think I had Axl... but.. nothing was important in that vision thing... she was just talking about her Father, how he was sick and asking for help from Douglas... he just seemed to turn her away..." I mumbled, Axl tilting his head, he sat next to me... he heard the quivering in my voice, and pulled me into a hug, a tight hug.._

 _"It's alright Al.. I'm here now... we'll keep all this a secret for now okay?" he said, I looked at him. "Y...you promise..?" I asked, he smiled wide, nodding. "Of course. I swear... if it continues though.. I want you to tell X okay..?" he asked... I nodded shakily, and relaxed in his arms..._

 _I could feel a presence wrapped around me, it was cold... but being wrapped in Axl's arms.. I paid no mind..._

 _A/N:  
A lovely chapter for you lovers of this story. I hope to continue soon. 3 _


	13. Desire the Truth

~Chapter 13~  
~Desiring the truth...~

X growled, slamming his fist on the desk. More casualties were occurring with every Maverick attack, and this being said it was bothering X beyond anything at the moment. It felt even worse than the Red Alert situation. Not to mention, now that these people had their hands on Lumine, it made just about everything worse. For X, he now had to destroy these Mavericks, and later safely return Lumine; Who was the director, and in charge, of the Jacob Project. I as well felt like a burden.. I kept collapsing, and it'd been happening for weeks now. I just never told anyone other than Axl about them...

"Damn it! How much longer will I have to fight!" X sighed, angered. Axl sitting on the edge of the table that I sat in front of. "Don't worry, I'm sure this will all blow over eventually." Axl mumbled, X releasing a sigh once again as he looked at him. "I suppose; but this has gone too long." X mumbled.

X seemed like the one who was struggling most out of everyone. He isn't weak or anything, just feint at heart. He cares so much for others, I guess even time fighting Mavericks didn't help make it easier to end a berserk Reploids life. "Come on Zero, we've got a few more to take care of..." X mumbled, Zero nodding as he followed behind him closely, both leaving HQ within moments...

I drifted from reality for a moment... thinking back to the moments in which I had collapsed. Each were so strange. Any mission I had gone on, with either X, Zero, or Axl, I ended up spacing out, and if bad enough collapsing again for heaven only knows how long. Each one, was different, it all depended on the area...

With Optic Sunflower... I saw her, fixing machinery with other Reploids... Bamboo Pandamonium.. she was playing with the Mechaniloids, fixing them up if they had broken parts or cracks upon their armor. Each one, I couldn't forget, Axl perking his lips bumped me with his forearm. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, I looked up to him, nodding.

"Come on, lets take on one of the next few Mavericks huh?" he suggested, "You've been getting training, I'm sure you can fight along side me?" he smiled, Layer looking to us. "If you're both going, would you like me as your Navigator?" she asked with a sweet smile, Axl nodding. "Sure! It'd be great to have your help." Axl exclaimed cheerfully, ready to take on a Maverick anytime...

"We'll be heading to the underground military Facility." Axl said... Dark Mantis. I felt a chill run up my back.. Something didn't feel right about going on this mission, but for Axl, I gladly obliged...

"Very well, I'll set up your coordinates and I'll keep in close contact." Layer stated, running her fingers along her desk, typing in the needed data for the mission we were going to attempt. Axl smiled as he grabbed my hand, pulling me to the scanners.. the only way to get into the facility was through teleportation... a scary thing really, because if they scanners are destroyed, no way back...

I stood next to him on a launch pad, and as the machinery began working, I held his arm tight, my eyes closed tightly... I never adjusted to these things... and within a moment, we were in the Facility, I squinted... it was so dark, I had to give my eyes a moment to adjust...

The jewels on Axl's armor giving a feint light to follow. I formed into my armor, following him closely, the dark beginning to get to me... I could feel my head getting dizzy... almost as if I were about to collapse again.. Axl patted my head. "Hey, calm down it's okay, I'm right here." he smiled.

I nodded, continuing to feel dizzy but pushing through it for his sake. We fought through small enemies, that in my heart... I felt remorse for... regret for hurting them... I kept close behind him, then.. I had stopped...

I felt a small cracking sensation under my foot, looking down with the faint light I had, I moved my foot, and crouched downward... I wrapped my hand around... a pendant...

It felt warm, the jewel a vibrant, ruby red. It's chain was broken, as if something had sliced it in half, or pulled so hard on it, that it shattered into pieces of metal and chain... From me stepping on it, it left a small crack along the ruby... "What is this doing here...?" I mumbled, Axl looking back.

"Ala? What's wrong?" he asked me, I shook my head, "nothing... come on lets go." I said. I opened a latch on my leg, dropping the pendant into it... as I did, I felt chills, and slightly colder than before.. it was all too weird... so concerning and nerve wracking. At that time... I hadn't noticed the dry blood drops on the floor...

~~~

Axl and I had finally made it to the generator room, where Mantis had been waiting... "Don't worry, I'll be sure you're safe..." Axl smiled, Layer sending us a transmission, explaining the abilities and tactics of the enemy we were about to face...

Axl nodded, patting my head as the doors flew open. Mantis, jumped from the dark sky above, landing in front of us, a grim look on his face...

"I hear you're a prototype of us new generation Reploids. So why did you become a Maverick Hunter?" he asked, in a raspy voice...  
"Because I enjoy mopping the floor with the likes of evil Mavericks like you, Mantis." Axl replied, as to tease him...

Mantis sighed, "You don't understand a thing, do you? There is no such thing as good and evil. You haven't realized that yet, have you?"

"I may be a prototype, but never assume I'm anything like you Mavericks!" Axl yelled, Mantis, swinging his scythe like arm at us, Axl wrapping his arm around me as he jumped upwards, tossing me behind Mantis out of harms way. "What's the matter? Scared?" Mantis teased, as he threw his arms forward again, launching beams at us. I threw my arms up, forming a shield around myself, Axl dodging and firing bullets towards the Maverick. Mantis, scurrying up the wall, to form a surprise attack... Axl looked around and above himself... I looked up to see Mantis climbing down, "Axl! Look out!" I yelled, Mantis diving down, Axl firing his gun upward and striking a wound in Mantis's shoulder. Mantis, snarling in anger and agony... I felt my heart hurt, hearing him in pain... but, why was I feeling pity for a Maverick...?

Axl had done a number upon him... Axl jumping up a final time to get a better shot... I had been given the opening to fire myself, soon, I found myself face to face with Mantis, I collapsing back with him about to strike me, my hands up pointed to his chest... a bright light, filled my vision, and all I had heard was an agonizing wail...

/ _"Daddy! We have to stop this!"/_

 _Alyssia...? I heard her voice... the area, was a bright gold again... another vision..._

 _/"Please Dad! If we continue, everyone on the surface will suffer! Think about what you're doing! Angeldust, please talk sense into my father! Thorn?!"/_

 _Thorn, Angeldust... and Professor were walking ahead of her... Alyssia, rushing over to a computer, frantically typing in a code. To end a procedure... it had stopped... I felt myself gasp loudly, my body swinging up to see Angeldust... throwing his claws across Alyssia's face, throwing her down on the floor, Angeldust, wrapping his hand around Alyssia's head, claws digging in her cheeks... tears were flooding her eyes..._

 _/"Alyssia.. this is all for the greater good... please understand... I ask that you no longer interfere.. we will begin the project again, we will spread the disease to stop it... I'll be granted an award for saving the humans and Reploids... it doesn't matter if a few die..."/ the professor mumbled, Angeldust forcing Alyssia's head to the side, she whimpering from the cuts along her face, they leaving stained blood along the floor, her necklace chain being cut along with her thin skin..._

 _'Doc... no... how can you do such a thing... and all for glory...?" I thought, tears striking my eyes as I watched Alyssia get up, The doctor, typing on the computer system once again..._

 _Alyssia sobbed, /"Father! Tell me the cure, right now!"/ she yelled, but I knew Doctor wouldn't give it up... /"All because of you... Hyenard is sick! Please Daddy... I'm begging you... let me fix him! He's in so much pain!/ she yelled. The professor looking her in the eyes with a cold stare. /"Angeldust... if you'd please..."/ Doctor looked at Angel, and he walked towards Alyssia once more, throwing her over his shoulder, and beginning to walk off..._

 _She screamed for Thorn, begging her to talk sense into him... Thorn, kept her back turned, sobbing in regret and sorrow... she and the others, were forced to do all this... I'm sure of it.../_

 _"Ala! Ala!" Axl screamed, as he rushed towards me.. I looked above myself, Mantis... was dying... "You... I can't believe this... you're the one the master wants... you're so strong..." he mumbled..._

 _I looked at my oil stained hands, with each movement, oil spewed from his body..._

 _"Maybe you... will change everything... just like you had promised... maybe you are better than her..." he mumbled, as he went limp, Axl helping me up. "Are you okay?!" Axl exclaimed... I nodded..._

 _"Yeah... I think... You don't know as much about Alyssia as you thought..." I mumbled, Axl's eyes widening..._

 _"What..?"_

 _~~~~_

 _We returned home, both of us deciding to get washed up. I sat in Axl's room, he looking through a file... Alyssia's case file..._

 _"Come on.. how was it that no one else knew where she was?" Axl asked, sighing angrily... "I'm not sure..." I mumbled, I looked at the girls picture, reaching into my pocket... "Axl... you might want to take this.." I said, giving him the pendant I'd found lost..._

 _"This is... the necklace I gave her... she never took it off..." Axl said sadly, as he looked down sadly. "It was forced off... she was attacked by her own Father... Thorn just let it happen..." I mumbled, Axl looking at me. "you saw another vision..?" he asked, I nodded. "She was.. saving all of you... the Doctor was spreading a disease, and she... wanted to cure one of your family member back in Red Alert..." I explained... "She got hurt... after one of the Droids took her away, it all ended..." I finished. "You don't.. think that they killed her do you?" Axl asked fearfully..._

 _"I don't know.. but we really don't know Alyssia, as much as we all think we do... she had secrets... I feel like, we should tell X soon..." I mumbled, Axl nodding as he sat the pendant in the file..._

 _A;N/_

Yet another chapter for you all~! 3  
I hope you enjoy!


	14. Thorn

~Chapter 14~  
~Thorn...~

As much as I wanted to tell X about the recent visions, what we might know about Alyssia... I just couldn't work up the nerve to speak up. X was so busy, so was Zero. If I told them, it'd spark an entire new investigation which X and Zero were to busy to handle at the moment..

I was standing next to Axl, spinning my thumbs... He was serious about telling X. He was worried for me. "I know you're scared to speak up, but, if you keep falling and getting hurt, you probably wont even be able to think anymore." Axl sighed. He was truly worried for me. I looked out the window behind me...

"Axl... I don't think we should tell X just yet..." I muttered, chickening out, but for good reason...

"Not yet? What do you mean not yet?" he asked, putting a hand on his hip. "It's just... you, X, Zero, and everyone else are just too stressed out right now. If I mention it now, Zero and X will become even more strained and I can't do that to them." I explained. Axl shaking his head. "Fiiine..." he dragged out. "Look, we'll tell them when everything is over, got it?" he asked, I nodded. I hated to drag everything I knew on without telling everyone, but I had to keep it secret for now... X and Zero had their hands full with Lumine and Sigma, I couldn't stress them out any further...

Axl patted my head... I looked down sadly, something about all this made me nervous. First... she looked like me, and now, I knew things about her that not even Axl knew and he explained to me they were even closer than me and him are now, and it's been over four years...

We walked to an elevator, Axl pressing the down button. We waited in silence for a moment, where he later led me inside when the doors opened up. We stood in silence for a few more moments, with my eyes facing the window behind us, I spoke..

"Axl.. don't you think it's weird I know her so well, but never even knew she existed till now...?" I mumbled, Axl's attention quickly being ripped from the wall of buttons towards me. "Well..." he sighed, as he moved closer to me, I turning around and he later pulled me close...

"Ala, listen... I do find it a little odd, yeah... but, even so... you're still you. Just because something weird happens, doesn't change you... that's what you're worried about right? That you're such a burden to everyone..?" he asked, I... a little shocked he could read me so well...

He chuckled. "Heh, didn't think I'd guess right?" he asked, I looked up at him.. my heart was racing a little. "N-no... I didn't think you'd get it honestly." I responded, honestly. He smiled, looking back forward. "Eh, I can tell. It's not hard. You're pretty open." he mumbled.

The doors opened on the first floor, and Axl let me go, walking out. "Well, come on. Let's go take a walk for a while. My shift for today is over anyways. Not like you have much to do anyway." Axl said, chuckling. "Ms. No life." he teased. I pouted, following behind him closely...

It was weird around him... he would make my heart race, and then, it'd stop... he confused it so much. But, why did he do so? So easily he could play with my heart strings like a puppet master, he could have me wrapped around his fingers, and I wouldn't even realize...

Why did he tease me like that? Was it out of friendship, or something more intense than that? Fortune had told me about Love, how a persons heart could hone on another... and it'll grow so attached to them, it'll care, swell with love.. called... a crush...

I shook my head as I followed behind him, my face turning red. 'A crush on... Axl?! That's crazy, why would I love a annoying... reckless...' I began to speak out loud... "Sweet boy..." I mumbled, Axl looking back at me. "huh..? You say something?" he asked, my cheeks grew darker with red. "N-no! Nothing!"

~~~~

It was late at night, Axl's time of day... when work was over, he'd leave for a while and come back home to rest for the next day. Heaven only really knew where he'd wander off to. "So... where are we going?" I asked, Axl shrugged. "Well, as I see it, where ever my legs can take me. If I get tired, I head back." he bluntly stated, he seemed to have... a one track mind.

"Hey Al, are you still nervous or anything?" he asked innocently, emerald eyes looked down towards me, observing me from up to down. "Kind of. I mean... it's not every day you find out you're psychic or something... I don't even know what it is anyway." I said, Axl raising a brow. "It's just, I've always had problems... Doc said once... to Thorn, thinking I couldn't hear through my capsule, or that I wouldn't understand... that I'd.. never make it." I mumbled, Axl's eyes widened, it's a sad thing, hearing that you were meant to pass or not make it through life... as a Droid, you were meant to be perfect...

"I'm... I'm sorry..." he mumbled. "I didn't even realize he'd say something like that around you..." he said. "It happened around when I was first created, I could see perfectly out of the water I was in... it was dark on the outside, but I could see Doctor talking to Thorn, and he simply said I wouldn't be the one to make it..." I stated. "The one to make it..." Axl mumbled to himself, confused by the statement...

"Yeah and.. I actually felt sadness, that was the first time I had ever purely felt emotion." I muttered, Axl looking down... he reached for my hand, and clenched onto it tightly. "Hey... it's okay..." he said. "You're with us now, and we'll... I'll make all the pain go away. Okay?" he said, smiling...

I found myself smiling, my cheeks growing red... I felt warm, even though it was chilly out... I could still find myself happy and warm, instead of wrapped in cold and sadness... his hand was tough, but soft and gentle...

Axl's eyes changed... before long, his kind and gentle look, went to that of alert... "Axl..?" I mumbled... "Shh!" he shushed, as he held my arms tightly. "Axl.. what's wrong?" I asked, trying to get an answer from him...

"We're... being watched.." he said. "Ala, I need you to be quiet for now..." he mumbled. I suddenly found his arm wrapped around my waist, as he tossed me to the side, sharp, rose thorn like blades slamming through the concrete where I and Axl stood. Axl, landing in front of me from his dodge, his armor covering his body once again... "Show yourself!" he yelled, I sitting on the floor looked around frantically...

A woman, jumped from above in front of us. She was far from unrecognizable...

"Thorn..." I mumbled, half excited and happy. "The girl... give her back to me." Thorn said sternly. "Or will I have to take her by force. She doesn't belong to you Red Alert scum." she said, with an angered tone to her voice. Axl grew angry. "Don't call me scum! You're the one who's scum!" he responded, Thorn's lips forming a smirk as she charged at him, she too quick for Axl to notice...

Her fist, impaling Axl's stomach with such a great force, I'd thought that he'd blow into pieces then and there... the force, tossed him on the floor, he holding his now bleeding wounds... each, filled with the sharp, toxic thorns that she was born with. I got up quickly, rushing to Axl's side. "Axl! Come on! Look at me!" I yelled, as I pulled him to look to me, I had to heal the wounds...

"Ala, get away from him... he's a danger to you and everyone around him." Thorn said, as she lent out her hand, her armor, cracked and damaged... "Thorn... you don't understand! He saved me! He's no threat! Please..." I pleased, Thorn, grabbing my arm and yanking me up. "We are to leave, now!" she yelled at me, I throwing my fist into her stomach, each hit barely making any form of damage to her. "Your abilities still haven't awoken yet..." Thorn sighed, as she looked down to Axl. I yanked my arm from her, going back to his side. "You can't take me from him!" I yelled, Axl's armor fading away as he grew weaker, not even capable of holding his own form...

She sighed. "He truly did poison your mind..." Thorn looked at him with a pitying look, sighing once again. I pulled the thorns from his wound... "Axl, please... look at me..." I pleaded, he barely able to answer me by this point...

I pulled her thorns from the wounds, and put my hand over them, a green aura coming from my hand and surrounding the wound, soon closing it... he, lay unconscious, but safe from loss of liquids...

"I only allowed you to help him, being it was true he had saved you... I will take him back to his little friends... I suggest telling him it'd be wiser to carry his weapon."

"Thorn, Red Alert isn't... here anymore.." I explained, Thorn looking at me. "What..?" she mumbled, "Red Alert... was ended, and he now no longer has a family to call his own..." I explained, Thorn looking down at Axl... she sighed, as she crouched next to him. "Come here bud..." she said sadly, she had said once that she understood how it felt to be alone... I suppose knowing this new information was enough to convince her otherwise...

"Where does he live now..?" she asked, "he lives... with the hunters now. He's a Maverick hunter, just like he dreamed of being." I said, she sighed, looking down at Axl who she now held in her arms. "So, he's an officer now huh?" she asked, I nodded...

"Let's get him back home..."

~~~~

When Axl was taken to Lifesaver, X took the time to meet Thorn... he sighed...

"So, Axl's hurt because... why?" X asked. "I quickly assumed he was holding Ala hostage, after the incident with Red alert had happened, I had all reason to believe so..." Thorn explained, X rubbed the bridge of his noes. "Ms. Thorn, you do understand this is a punishable offense, he is a form of officer you cannot just harm an officer.." X mumbled, Zero standing behind him.

"I am aware of such, however I had many reasons that can be valid..." Thorn stated, I looked to X. "X please, can't you just lift the charges...?" I asked, X leaning his hand on his cheek. "Look, I'll see what I can do... please, just get out of my sight for a while, I have enough to deal with." X mumbled with a yawn.

With that, me and Thorn left. She chuckled. "Quite the cute young men here." Thorn said, smiling wide. "Thorn!" I exclaimed, sighing. "So.. that kid... is he honestly a good young man?" she asked, I nodded. "Yes... he's my best friend now..." I responded, Thorn smiled. "Look, so long as he gives me no reason to be skeptical, I wont budge... however, you are to remember that you are my main priority..." she explained.

I nodded... "Of course.." I mumbled, she smiled as she patted my head...

"Come on now, lets go see him. I'm sure he's awake by now. I've known Lifesaver for a while now, and he's a brilliant Droid, I'm sure this kid is fine by now." Thorn explained...

I had many questions... and they were my next actions. I had to know, where was she all this time? Who survived, if she's the only one... how did she know so many people at HQ? X being one of the main ones who didn't know her personally... So many questions, so little time...

A/N:

Okay, so really I believe this is an odd chapter, being it seems kind of roughly written... I finally got to write after a week or so of not writing, but I hope you enjoy it, even if it is a little roughly done. :3


	15. Things don't add up

~Chapter 15~  
~Things don't add up...~

Thorn and I went to check on Axl, like Thorn had promised...  
Axl sat, a nasty look on his face as he looked at me, arms crossed. "That could have killed me you know." Axl puffed, soon smiling. "I'm lucky I didn't die, ya know? I can't die yet, I've gotta handle all those Mavericks." he said, trying to make things... a little less damp. "I guess so, but if you don't take it easy you can't take care of any more Mavericks." I smiled, Axl's look... kind of gave me a look of confusion...

"What's wrong?" I asked, Axl shaking his head... "Oh, nothing." he insisted, smiling.

Axl kept his hands in his lap, as he soon leaped upwards, hopping down to the floor. "Axl! You can't get out of bed yet!" I exclaimed. "well, you can't stop me." he chuckled. "I need a walk..." he insisted. "Maybe this is good then for you to... really meet Thorn correctly.." I said, Axl's face growing to a more... irritated look. "Oh, you mean the crazy lady, who nearly killed me." he stated, sighing. I pouted, walking out into the hallway, looking around... Thorn was gone...

Axl, walked up behind me, looking out into the hall. "I guess she ran off." Axl said, I was a little disappointed... I was hoping to discharge the situation, by having her and him talk... but it wasn't going to happen...

"Look Al, it's okay. Look... I'll talk to her later if you want me to meet her." he stated, I smiled at him. "That's good. I want you guys to be friends to.." I said, he sighed, mumbling under his breath...

"Oh the things I do to get your affection..."

~~~

Douglas sat with X. X decided it'd be best if Douglas tried to take some time off, being he was always working hard for Base and nothing more...

"How have you been doing? Anything new?" X asked, Douglas shrugged. "Anything that did happen, you guys wouldn't really believe." Douglas puffed, biting his lip, he looked down at his lunch, that practically was going to waste. "Huh? Wouldn't believe?" X asked, Douglas looked X in the eyes, the most serious look on his face.

"Look, you can laugh if you want, hell even not believe me; X there is something really weird going on around base." Douglas stated, his brow rising. "Look, first... Ala shows up, looking just like her. Not just a little, but a lot like her... then, as if on cue, chills began filling the building." Douglas explained, X trying not to smile. "Douglas, come on, this all has to be in your head... besides, we recently got a bunch of new air valves placed, to replace the broken ones remember? You helped to." X said, trying to assure Douglas nothing strange was arise.

"X... look back at what happened when Ala went with you, to take on Red Alert... how do you explain that? Something saved her and Axl, and you still can't explain that. There was no machines activated. Alia had no contact with you all on the trip, so she couldn't have transported both of them at once, not to mention she can't type commands that quickly." Douglas explained, rubbing his chin.

X rose a brow, Douglas was right, a lot of weird things had begun to happen... X however, like many others, was refusing to believe such things...

"Hear this, a lot of people have been giving Signas complaints supposedly of a little girl giggling and playing in the halls, but yet, no one has caught her." Douglas said, giving chills to whoever heard...

"A little girl? I'm certain I would remember a child running freely throughout HQ though..." X explained.

Douglas grew to look saddened... "Besides, that's not all that's stressing me out... each day, Ala becomes more and more like her. Soft and caring... I knew a lot about Alyssia, I was the one she came to.. but then suddenly she just, didn't care to talk to me directly anymore... It made me so..." he mumbled, drifting off. "Jealous... I guess."

"Jealous? But Douglas, of who?" X asked. "She started talking about someone she cared deeply for... another Droid, who she took a liking to when she helped them." Douglas chuckled, "I knew it was taboo. A Reploid with a human, that would never work. We can't repopulate, so of course we'd become the laughing stock of people around us, who didn't understand... Reploids outlive humans by a long shot... I never told her how I cared for her because I knew it'd be pointless..." Douglas explained, pain being obvious in his tone...

"I'm sorry you had to carry that on your shoulders Douglas..." X said, feeling sorry for Douglas. After all, X had told me as well that he also knew what it felt like to be rejected, or to know that the person you cared for, cared for another more than they did for you...

"It's alright... I'm mature enough to understand. It wouldn't have worked anyway..." Douglas said sadly, trying to keep a smile...

"Douglas, no it isn't okay..." X said, Douglas looking at X with glossy eyes. "You cared for her, you loved her even, and you couldn't tell her... I know how that feels, I've been there so many times. It hurts... and Ala is unintentionally hurting you... maybe, if you tell Ala how you feel towards all this, maybe it'll help close up that sore wound on your heart..." X said, sympathetically patting Douglas' shoulder...

Douglas shook his head. "No, no that's not right. It isn't her fault, and this shouldn't be her burden... but... I thank you X, for trying to help me..." Douglas smiled.

"We'll find Alyssia, I'm sure of it, and then... you can talk to her until your voice box shatters." X smiled, Douglas nodding.

Zero stood outside the open door, sighing as he rubbed his temple... "Oh X, you're just too naive..." he mumbled, as he soon walked off on his own...

~~~~

Axl looked at me.. "So... any new visions?" he asked me, I shook my head. "No.. none. But, we've been in HQ this whole time, and I've seen everything there... maybe that's why I see those things... new places she might have been... you know?" I said, he nodded. "That might be what's causing it. Alyssia was... really everywhere. She never stopped moving.." Axl responded.

I shivered, not just because of the cold, but I could sense the feeling of dread... it felt as if, over time, things would grow into menacing times..

"Just tell me if you see anything else, okay? With all this.. we can tell X, and I'm sure we can find her..."

I nodded, but the feeling of being watched... wasn't ending...

~~~

Doctor was watching, he watched through the camera's of the city. He snarled, as he switched off the camera's.. Axl's very appearance disgusting him...

He turned towards two Droids behind him... one man, and one large female...

"Ravine and Angeldust... my two best creations..." he smiled, "I have one job and one job only... and sadly I will have to ask for you're help once again..." he stated, as he got up weakly and walked towards them. "I'd like you, to handle these pesky hunters... and retrieve my Ala... she has everything we need, including my very special project... we will require her for many things..." he explained, they both, looking at him with great focus...

"You're first objective... take care of this little pest..." Doctor explained, showing a picture of Axl he had dug out from the files in HQ...

Both nodded in assurance of their objectives...

"Yes Doctor." They both mumbled, before heading out, into the cold night streets...

A/N:

I'm sorry this chapter is rather boring, I've been very busy as of late as new things have been happening for me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter regardless. :3


End file.
